La doncella de las travesuras
by JokersPumpkin
Summary: Cuando miro atrás en mi vida, no es que no quiero ver las cosas tal como suceden, es sólo que prefiero recordarlas de una manera artística. Y la verdad, la mentira de todo esto es mucho más honesta, porque lo he inventado. La psicología clínica sin duda nos dice que el trauma es la causa de la muerte definitiva.
1. El Cafe

**Disclaimer: Ningun Personaje de BATMAN me pertenece, Harley Quinn, Joker y otros personajes que se mencionen en este Fanfic son propiedad de PAUL DINI y dc comics.**

**Amo la pareja de Joker y Harley Quinn, este fanfic, trata de la vida de estos dos, sus momentos como criminales, en Mad House, los tratos de joker a Harley, su vida intima, todo desde mi humilde perspectiva.**

**Mas notas: Este fanfic contiene FLASHBACKS Y FLASH FORWARD. Puede contener contenido LEMON en los siguientes capitulos yo no me hago responsable de quien lea. **

** Capitulo 1:**

** El Café...**

**Cuando miro atrás en mi vida, no es que no quiero ver las cosas tal como suceden, es sólo que prefiero recordarlas de una manera artística. Y la verdad, la mentira de todo esto es mucho más honesta, porque lo he inventado. La psicología clínica sin duda nos dice que el trauma es la causa de la muerte definitiva. Los recuerdos no se reciclan como los átomos y las partículas en la física cuántica. Pueden perderse para siempre. Es algo así como mi pasado es una pintura inacabada y, como el artista de la pintura, tengo que llenar todos los agujeros feos y hacerlo bonito. No es que he sido deshonesta, pero es que me repugna la realidad…**

Mi nombre es Harleen Quinzel, Crecí en una familia disfuncional, Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, el se embriagaba, ella se drogaba, no teníamos para comer.

Yo fui la única hija de este intento de pareja, no fui planeada, fui un error y mi padre siempre se encargaba de recordármelo... A duras penas mi madre me pago la educación, pero siempre me pedía favores, o me mandaba a pedir de comer en las calles y con los vecinos. Cuando cumplí 15 años y entre a la preparatoria, me propuse ser la mejor estudiante, empecé a trabajar de mesera y gracias a mis habilidades de gimnasta conseguí una beca que me ayudaría a pagar la universidad al graduarme.

No fui la chica más popular de la preparatoria, no me consideraba muy bonita, y los chicos que se acercaban a mi eran inmaduros, infantiles y yo ya tenía suficientes problemas para lidiar con alguien así.

En la universidad, alcance mi madurez, Física y mentalmente, el arduo ejercicio dio sus frutos, y a veces cuando tenía problemas con una materia o un profesor, simplemente bastaba guiñarles un ojo y caían rendidos a mis pies.

Seguía trabajando en ese ya no tan pequeño restaurante, ya había abierto una pequeña cadena de restaurantes, y yo estaba muy bien trabajando en el primero de los 4 en Gotham.

Una tarde en el restaurante, vi como llego un hombre, con la mirada triste, inmediatamente fui a atenderlo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Buenas tardes, Bienvenido a Joanne's ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

El hombre no volteo a verme, recopile ese fastidioso saludo, tal vez lo había molestado

-Bueno, le dejo el menú, llámeme en cuanto quiera pedir su orden –Le dije un poco avergonzada

-No, espera... -Me dijo, con una voz ronca y a la que podía notar desgastada- Quiero un café, con leche por favor. Leeny.

Ese hombre había volteado a ver mi gafete, "Leeny" era un apodo que me había inventado cuando entre a trabajar aquí, No me gustaba como se veía la etiqueta con "Harleen" así que tuve que "cambiarlo"

-Enseguida señor- Iba a recoger el menú, cuando ese hombre tomo mi mano, yo asustada intente apartarla, el me miro, clavo sus ojos en los míos, ya no intente quitar mi mano y le dije:

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más?- El hombre intento sonreírme, llevaba una pena en su alma, en su corazón, y yo quería comprenderlo.

-Llámame Jack, mi nombre es Jack Napier

-Mucho gusto, soy Harleen Quinzel, ¿se siente bien?

-No, querida Harleen, quiero morirme, llevo una vida llena de problemas que no puedo solucionar…

-Jack, iré por su café, Va por la casa, y en unos minutos acaba mi turno… vendré con usted en seguida.

Fui y deje el pedido con la señora que hacia las comidas, y en lo que le preparaban el café a mi nuevo amigo, fui a firmar mi salida.

-Leeny, aquí está el café de tu amigo, Ya que firmaste tu salida te recuerdo que Mañana tienes que venir más temprano, no habrá clases en las escuelas de Gotham así que te necesito aquí temprano- Me dijo la amable señora y dueña de Joanne's Yo asentí con mi cabeza y le lleve el café a Jack, me senté en la mesa y él me empezó a contar sus problemas, el hijo que tendría con su mujer y de cuanto lamentaba no poderles dar lo que ellos se merecían, Yo recordando mis clases de Psicología y mi también muy humilde y difícil infancia le dije:

-Jack, Tu eres una persona muy afortunada, vas a tener un hijo, tienes una esposa que te ama, tu por lo menos te esfuerzas en trabajar para ellos, La vida de la que escapas es un regalo, mereces una segunda oportunidad. Recapacita, no cometas alguna tontería – Tome su mano fría y la apreté, vi como su boca formaba una tenue sonrisa, me alegre de poder ayudar, así que yo también sonreí.

-Tienes razón mi querida Harley, Muchas gracias por el café, has levantado mi ánimo, tratare de venir aquí siempre pequeña, eres una chica muy amable. Me retiro, y de nuevo gracias por ese café.

-Sí, que te vaya bien nos vemos…-Harley… hacia mucho que no me llamaban con ese sobrenombre.


	2. Un cambio siempre es bueno ¿No?

**NOTA: En el capitulo anterior escribí que esta historia estaba basada en Joker y Harley, Y LO ES, es solo que no pensé en que de verdad tendría REVIEWS. A lo que voy es que me sentí con la libertad de escribir de mas con Harls, sin pensar en que alguien me diría "Hey, estas escribiendo mas de ella que de la pareja" Aun no me lo han dicho, pero por si lo piensan. Este es mi primer Fanfic, haré lo mejor que pueda para poder seguir con la historia. Cualquier error que vean, alguna sugerencia, pregunta o comentario HÁGANLO SABER. Tuve 2 reviews en el primer capitulo, pero me impulso a crear el segundo... Bueno, les dejo mi obra... mi humilde primer obra. **

* * *

******Capitulo 2: Un cambio siempre es bueno ¿no?**

**Todos**_** los cambios, aun los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía.**_

Después de aquella visita de Jack, ya no volví a saber nada de él, Habían pasado 6 meses, y nunca más volvió.

La dueña del restaurante, La señora Norris, era una persona atenta, amable, había sido como una madre para mi, ella veía mi tristeza y preocupación. No lo veía normal.

-Leeny, ¿Qué pasa? No estés triste cariño, ese hombre fue un cliente mas, no entiendo porque este apego tan grande.

-Señora Norris, yo, no sé, Yo sé que es solo un cliente, alguien que así vuelve como ya no. Pero, me pregunto si, aun me recuerda.

Yo no entendía tampoco porque esta preocupación, ese Hombre tal vez y ya estaba viviendo bien en compañía de su mujer y nuevo hijo.

-Niña, ya no pienses en eso. Mejor ponte a trabajar. Hoy te daré tu paga, te daré un bono adicional por ser mi mejor empleada.

Yo sonreí, Yo era la única empleada del restaurante en el turno de la tarde, no era una carga para mí, digo, era rápida y eficiente y trataba bien a todos los clientes así que la señora Norris no había contratado a nadie más.

-Gracias, me haría bien algo extra, necesito pagar unas deudas… -Dije casi en un suspiro.

Al faltaba una hora, así que me apure y trate de olvidar el asunto de Jack Napier.

Al firmar mi salida, y al recibir mi paga, salí un poco más contenta, iba caminando y al mismo tiempo pensaba en la universidad, ya había pasado medio año, según yo me convertiría en "la mejor estudiante" y no fue así. Pero hacia lo que podía.

Pase por un pequeño local, tenían una televisión en muestra, en ella estaba el noticiero. Estaban pasando una entrevista acerca del multimillonario Bruce Wayne.

-Bruce Wayne, multimillonario empresario, es un honor estar ante usted – No pude evitar reírme, ese tipo era como un dios para Gotham, bueno, estaba hecho un Dios, tenía que admitirlo- Quiero que nos hable de su nueva fundación ¿a quienes ayudara esta vez?

-Primero que nada muy buenas tardes, veras, mi nueva fundación está destinada a los niños huérfanos, pero, les daré especial ayuda a aquellos enfermos de SIDA, o alguna otra enfermedad grave. Estos niños merecen apoyo y amor...

Yo seguí mi camino, repetía en mi mente "blah, blah, blah" Bruce Wayne siempre hacia donativos, tenia fundaciones, pero ¿Por qué siempre a los niños? Digo no es por ser cruel, pero los jóvenes también tenemos necesidades.

Llegue al edificio donde vivía, mi apartamento estaba arriba en la segunda planta, fui subiendo lentamente… estaba algo cansada. Decidí darme un baño, Al arreglar mi ropa, me di cuenta que tenía una caja de tinte para cabello, la tome y vi el tono, "rubio ultra claro dorado".

Me senté en la cama, sentía como si fuera una gran decisión, mi cabello era castaño, realmente me gustaba mi cabello, pero, algo me decía que ya era tiempo de un cambio.

Bah! Comencé a abrir la caja y me dirigí al tocador, por suerte tenía un plato donde hacer la mezcla y sin pensar lo fui haciendo, empecé a teñir mi cabello. Al terminar, espere 20 minutos, y me dispuse a bañarme, Por un momento pensé que no había pasado nada…

FLASHFORWARD*

-Pastelito, ¿Crees que deba regresar a mi cabello castaño?

-Mmh…

Estaba ahí, sentado con muchos planos, y hojas sueltas… Los miraba como si en ellos fuera a encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta, o por lo menos yo imaginaba eso.

-Está bien, Me quedare rubia, Gracias por ayudarme a escoger amorcito.

-Sí, sí, Harley, tengo hambre…

-Mmmm… -Le dije algo coqueta- Yo también tengo "Hambre".

Mr. J se levanto algo molesto, tal vez diría Fastidiado, fue acercando a mí, Mientras yo me recargaba en una de las mesitas que tenia.

-Harley, ¿sabes?-Me tomo por detrás del cabello, me tomo por sorpresa y me dolió, pero esa era su forma de quererme- En estos momentos no tengo tiempo para estupideces, Solo vete a hacerme algo de cenar. Y respecto al cabello, Rubia, Querida, RUBIA.- Me soltó y solo se dio la vuelta, a sentarse de nuevo en esa silla, a ver esos planos…

*FIN FLASHFORWARD.

Había terminado de bañarme, enrede una toalla alrededor de mi cabeza y otra en mi cuerpo, fui verme en un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia, desenrede la toalla de mi cabello y vi mi cambio, realmente se había hecho rubio, Me mire bien, no se veía tan mal, realmente me gustaba.

Al día siguiente, en la universidad, todos volteaban a verme, en las clases los maestros me decían lo bonita que me veía, Y todo eso lo tome a mi favor obviamente.

En un Momento libre de clases, decidí ir a pagar la colegiatura de la universidad, llegue con la señorita que atendía las finanzas.

-Buenos días, vengo a pagar la colegiatura, debo 2 meses aparte…

-Sí, tu nombre por favor…

-Harleen Quinzel.

-Bien, Harleen, pues, aquí me está marcando que, tus colegiaturas van al corriente, y no solo eso… esta pagado el total de tu estudio.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no he venido a pagar nada… Debe ser una broma. Usted debió ver a la persona que vino a hacer esos pagos.

-Lo siento señorita, pero, Tal vez mi compañera de la tarde sabe quien vino a pagar, pero aquí está cubierto en su totalidad tu estudio.

-Está bien, pero, por favor si es un error hágame saber, yo no cuento con suficiente dinero como para endeudarme más.

-Claro Harleen, Yo mandare a llamarte. Pero quiero que sepas que nadie aquí te haría una broma como esa…

Yo no sabía que decir, solo asentí con la cabeza y me largue, estaba muy confundida, pensé en que tal vez mi madre había pagado, pero, ella ya se había olvidado de mi, y que hablar de mi padre.

No tenía ninguna idea de que alguna persona hubiera hecho algo tan importante por mí…

Me sentía muy extraña, No era ninguna broma, algo me lo aseguraba. Me fui caminando hacia mi próxima clase, sonriendo, estaba realmente agradecida…

Iba a contener mi asombro y felicidad hasta ir al Joanne's, la señora Norris debía saber esto.


	3. El Mañana

**Notas: Se me hace algo muy acelerado, Pero igual me gusto. Es que, tuve un pequeño problema con mi memoria flash, y tuve que hacer de nuevo el cap. (Nunca dejen sus memorias flash dentro de su pantalón). **

**Estoy leyendo muchos cómics (en la web), viendo las series de Batman, y leyendo varios fanfics para poder inspirarme. Estaba teniendo problemas con el LEMON, pero ya lo tengo listo. **

**Capitulo 3 **

**El Mañana. **

_**El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad.**_

-¡Pero Leeny! Deberías asegurarte que no es una broma, Puedes ir a verificarlo, por lo menos para que puedas estar más tranquila.

-Señora, Debo trabajar no tengo tiempo para ir de nuevo a la universidad- Le dije a la señora Norris quien al principio se había sorprendido tanto como yo.

-Querida, mira, por lo menos deberías ir a que te impriman el recibo, así para cualquier problema puedas defenderte con eso.

-Está bien pero mañana lo hare, hay muchos clientes contentos que tienen hambre y no los podemos dejar así ¿verdad?

La señora Norris asintió sonriendo, Ella sabía que yo era algo necia. Seguí mi tarde como siempre, solo que con más energía.

Cuando ya me disponía a firmar para irme a mi casa, escuche a unos clientes que también ya estaban por retirarse.

-Enserio hombre, lo golpearon y dejaron una carta de póquer en su cabeza.

-¿En su cabeza?

-Sí, parecía como si tuviera filo propio. Nosotros nos largamos de ahí, dicen que ese desgraciado le está dando mucho trabajo a Batman. Como si no fuera suficiente con todos los criminales que ya hay en Gotham.

Entrecerré mis ojos, ya había escuchado de ese criminal, pero no le tome la menor importancia y me despedí de la señora Norris, y me fui.

Cuando llegue al apartamento, lo primero que hice fue darme un baño, después ponerme mi ropa de dormir y a acostarme en mi cómoda cama, a esperar que el sueño cerrara mis ojos.

**Un año después…**

Abrí los Ojos a un nuevo día, Aun recordaba el olor de las aulas recién limpias de la universidad. Las miradas lascivas de maestros y alumnos… Al igual que las envidiosas por chicas menos extrovertidas. Mi vida había cambiado, mi mente también. Hoy Iría a Joanne's a Despedirme de la señora Norris, Esa señora que siempre me apoyo, la madre que nunca tuve. Sentía una nostalgia inmensa. Ya no sería una estudiante mas, Ahora debía trabajar, ser alguien en la vida.

Me vestí, Me puse una Blusa rosa, casi color salmón una falda negra y unos zapatos color beige. Llegue al restaurante en mi nuevo Auto, había ahorrado mucho para poder comprarlo. Me sentía realizada.

-Buenas tardes – Le dije a la nueva ayudante.

-Buenas tardes Dra. Quinzel – Me dijo La chica – Te ves muy bien, de verdad te admiro, Espero poder terminar mis estudios al igual que tu.

-Oh, Pues te deseo suerte y espero logres terminar tus estudios. Esfuérzate mucho.

Le sonreí, y me dirigí a la cocina donde seguramente estaría la señora Norris. Probablemente no la vería en mucho tiempo, Yo necesitaba buscar un lugar donde ejercer mi especialidad, y aparte quería escribir un libro. Pensaba muy alto.

-¿Señora Norris?

-¡Hija Hola! Te ves muy bien, Aunque sigo reprobando tu cabello.

-¡Ay no! Yo lo amo.

Nos reímos y ella me miro con ojos de tristeza.

-Hija, me siento Orgullosa… Espero encuentres eso que tanto estas buscando.

-Lo hare, Ya verá.- Mis ojos se humedecieron, y no pude evitar abrazarla.-Gracias, de verdad, Usted ha estado conmigo mucho tiempo, me ha apoyado mucho y yo no sé como agradecerle tanto cariño.

-No, no mi pequeña Leeny. Yo quiero que triunfes en esta vida, yo se que algo muy bueno te espera, quiero que vayas y lo tomes.

Pase Casi toda la mañana en el restaurante, incluso ayude un poco a la señora Norris, Quien no quería, ya que "podría haber manchado mi conjunto de ropa"

Casi al dar las 3 de la tarde me fui, me despedí de la señora y de la nueva chica, No sabía a dónde ir primero, Así que tome una decisión arriesgada, tal vez estúpida, pero como siempre, yo miraba muy alto.

Me fui directo a Arkham, con el pensamiento de que si tendría suerte me aceptarían, afortunadamente, llevaba la papelería necesaria por si me aceptaban. Ese lugar era muy especial, cada esquina y lugar de ese centro Psiquiátrico era especial

Al llegar, ya no sabía si quedarme o irme… de verdad daba miedo ese lugar.

Deje mi auto estacionado y entre, había varios enfermeros y le pedí a uno de ellos que me llevara a la oficina del director, Al llegar, toque a su puerta. Tardo en contestarme.

-Adelante – Me dijo el hombre desde el interior de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a pedir trabajo – Oops, ¿Había ido muy rápido? El Hombre se me quedo viendo con un gesto de curiosidad en la cara, extendió la mano, y yo le di mis papeles, les dio una hojeada, y después de tres minutos de silencio incomodo por fin hablo.

-Dígame, señorita Quinzel, ¿Qué espera encontrar en Arkham?

-Yo, solo quiero ayudar, me he preparado mucho para ser una buena psiquiatra.

-Lo veo, lo veo bien señorita Quinzel – El hombre me miro de arriba abajo, y se quedo callado, odiaba que las personas hicieran eso. – Mañana preséntese a primera hora, Yo me quedare con estos documentos.

Yo abrí más mis ojos, ¿fue tan fácil? Sentí la necesidad de pellizcarme.

-¿Solo así? Realmente gracias, yo daré todo de mi para…

-No me malinterprete, estará de prueba una semana, Atenderá a los enfermos de la primera planta, ya después veremos si podremos pasarla a las celdas de los súper criminales.

Por mi no había ningún problema, yo estaba realmente encantada, al fin trabajaría.

-Está bien, gracias, yo regreso mañana. Otra vez, MUCHAS GRACIAS.

El director del asilo asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su escritorio.

Yo Salí, de la oficina y empecé a buscar la salida, baje unas escaleras y escuche varias voces, una de ellas, era una risa burlona, no paraba de reír.

-Oye, debemos llevar a este loco a su celda, ya no sé si fue bueno haberle inyectado ese tranquilizante.

-Rápido, camina, y no te quejes, ya falta poco. Me dan ganas de tirarle unas patadas a este tipo.

El tipo reía y reía, y yo estaba escondida detrás de una pared escuchando. No había notado quien era, hasta que en medio de sus risas se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Volteo a verme con el gesto de una persona drogada por tranquilizantes. Yo me asuste, y en un susurro alcance a decir "Joker" y el de nuevo empezó a reír. Los enfermeros terminaron por arrastrarlo y llevarlo a su celda. Yo me sentí un poco extraña y me fui casi corriendo, en mi prisa encontré la salida.

Fui a mi auto y me largue del asilo, en el camino, el rostro de Joker aun seguía en mi mente.

***FLASHFORWARD**

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Mr. J?

-Que regreses, "nuestro hogar" está muy solo sin ti.

-Para mí no basta eso… estoy cansada de tus maltratos, tus insultos.

Yo me voltee y cruce mis brazos, en señal de desaprobación, Si quería regresar pero, yo quería que él me dijera que me amaba o por lo menos algo lindo. Estábamos los dos solos.

El me abrazo por detrás, y apartando el cabello de mi cuello, me beso, mi piel se erizo con ese contacto – Mr. J…- Solo alcance a susurrar.

-Regresa Muñeca… No dejo de pensar en ti. Me haces falta…

***FIN FLASHFORWARD**

**Mas notas: Mi madre, una hermosa mujer, adorable y pequeña, metió a lavar el pantalón donde traía mi memoria flash... Se fue ahí una carpeta con mas de 800 imágenes de Harley Quinn y Joker, 2 capítulos y un bloc de notas. Casi me quería arrancar mi cabello de la desesperación. Pero aquí esta el cap. Espero lo disfruten y me digan que les gusto, que no les gusto, que me sugieren para mejorar etc... Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Hasta luego!**


	4. El primer Dia

**NOTA: Me tarde un poco en subir el capitulo 4, He estado algo ocupada estos días, Perdí medio año de escuela, ahora estoy tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, Bueno eso es Irrelevante Je je, Me dijeron que esta algo confuso este capitulo. Tal vez.**

Capitulo 4

El Primer Día

**Algún día en cualquier parte, en cualquier lugar indefectiblemente te encontrarás a ti mismo, y ésa, sólo ésa, puede ser la más feliz o la más amarga de tus horas.**

Aun recuerdo el haber llegado a mi apartamento, después de esa extraña escena con el Joker,

Pero, también recuerdo haber sentido algo en mi estomago, una pequeña punzada.

Me di un baño con agua tibia, y en el mismo pensaba lo que haría al día siguiente, como iría vestida.

Pasó la noche, trataba de dormir, pero no podía, había algo que me inquietaba, tal vez dormí unas 3 horas, no estaba muy segura ni me importaba, Sonó la alarma de mi reloj, 6:30am.

Me levante y me vestí, arregle mi cabello, me maquille y me fui, iba a buena hora.

Trate de relajarme, de verdad esto de que fácilmente accediera el director de Arkham a darme trabajo se me hacía muy raro, pero No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad y menos esta.

Llegue y entre, sería un poco difícil adaptarme a este ambiente tan tétrico. Fui a la oficina del director, esta vez, no me perdí.

-¿Señor director?- hable tocando la puerta.

-Pase, por favor.

-Buenos días, vine ayer, y me dijo que me tendría de prueba una sem…

-Sí, sí, si… -El hombre me interrumpió, e inmediatamente llamo a un enfermero, el cual ni tres minutos se tardo – Phil, lleva la señorita a la primera planta, a las primeras celdas, Con La doctora Madison James – El tipo asintió con la cabeza, y me miro esperando a que lo siguiera.

-¿Solo así? – Le dije

- ¿Vino a trabajar no? Ahí está su trabajo, Phil la llevara con otra doctora, ella le indicara mejor que nadie como se trabaja en este instituto. También me dará una Bitácora de sus avances, pero le aseguro que si usted no me sirve, yo se lo hare saber…

El hombre se volteo en su silla giratoria, yo no dije ya nada más. Seguí al Enfermero.

Fuimos caminando a un ritmo algo lento, o eso se me hacía a mí así que, empecé la charla…

-¿Phil eh? Soy Harley

-Mucho gusto.

- ¿Y… es muy pesado trabajar aquí?

-Algo, depende quienes sean tus pacientes. Pero tú estarás bien, eso te lo aseguro.

-Oye, creo que te vi ayer… tu y otro enfermero llevaban a…

-Joker. Si, Batman lo trajo ayer, Es un tipo muy difícil… Realmente ha dado muchos problemas.

-Oh, ya veo. Pobres de ustedes que tienen que lidiar con él.

Platicamos en hasta llegar al primer piso de Arkham, Phil fue muy agradable, pensaba que podíamos ser buenos amigos.

-Bien Harley, ya llegamos- Me dijo, y enfrente estaba una entrada de dos puertas, la abrió y no pude evitar sorprenderme, había personas, unas riendo, otras sentadas en el piso viendo al vacio – Iré a buscar a la doctora Madison. – Phil miro mi expresión de susto en el rostro y sonrió- Hey, no te preocupes. ESTARAS BIEN.

Esas palabras se quedaron en mente… El se fue y yo me quede ahí observando a esas personas. Si así estaban estas, como estarán las de "máxima seguridad", así estaba ida en mis pensamientos cuando una mano toco mi hombro.

-Hola Harley, soy la doctora Madison… Estaremos trabajando juntas en tu semana de prueba.

-Oh mucho gusto – Era linda, pequeña, delgada, cabello negro y largo. No tenía aspecto de psiquiatra. Se miraba muy serena y muy amigable.

-Muchas gracias Phil, ya puedes regresar. Cuídate. – Le dijo Madison a Phil.

-Está bien, Harley, Espero verte pronto –Phil tomo mi mano y sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa y se marcho.

-Bien, Harleen, comencemos, no perdamos tiempo.

La doctora Madison James comenzó explicándome que los enfermos de la primer planta eran inofensivos, claro, para el que sabía de psiquiatría y psicología era fácil. Y que los de la segunda y tercera eran criminales enfermos, y que había que tener cuidado, Varios de ellos jugaban contigo, con tu mente.

-Madison, ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Yo con la experiencia que tú tienes, ya me hubiera ido a la segunda planta por lo menos.

-Pues, la verdad estoy bien aquí, no me siento preparada para lidiar con alguno de ellos. Ya verás tú.

Madison y yo nos pasamos la tarde cuidando a los enfermos, platicábamos para conocernos mejor, y ella me explicaba cómo hacer los informes y bitácoras de los pacientes, también las horas de entrada, salida y horas de comida. Empezamos a llevarnos bien.

-Harley, perdona el atrevimiento pero, creo que le agradas a Phil, Yo lo conozco desde que entre aquí, es muy buena persona.

Yo sonreí y me avergoncé un poco – ¿Lo dices en serio? Bueno, es apuesto.

-Claro que sí, creo que fue amor a primera vista. Y tú eres muy bonita y una chica muy agradable.

-Bueno, gracias… y tratare de charlar mas con él.

***Flash Forward**

No podía correr, mucho menos esconderme, había hecho mal… Pero yo solo quería ayudar a mi Pastelito.

Me escondí en uno de los cuartos, Me sentía como en mi infancia, Escondida en el armario hasta que papá se durmiera por lo ebrio que estaba. Solo que esta vez, El no era papá, no estaba ebrio, y no se cansaría de buscarme nunca.

-Harley, Muñeca… ven… te voy a encontrar.

Estaba usando esa voz, esa voz a la que yo jamás me podía negar… tape mi boca, tenia tanto pánico que sentí que el escuchaba mi respiración. El se quedo callado unos instantes, Lo escuche caminar, Se alejo un poco y ¡bang! Le disparo a una puerta.

-Harley, si no sales por las buenas, saldrás muerta.

Yo apreté mis puños, Sabia que me ganaría una paliza, debía afrontarlo ahora. Me arme de valor y Salí, Una patada, un puñetazo, incluso una bala no dolería tanto… Prefería eso a que me alejara de él. Aun no salía completamente cuando sentí el golpe en mi mejilla, fue la fuerza y mi reacción que caí al suelo.

-Dime, pumpkin, ¿Qué demonios hacías con ese tipo?

-Nada, Pastelito, por favor escu…- sentí el dolor de una patada en mi estomago.

-¡Demonios Harley! ¡ERES MÍA – Estaba gritando, yo levante mi cara y él me tomo del cabello y me levanto, Puso sus manos en mi cara y comencé a llorar.

-Perdóname… Yo solo quería ayudarte, no quería nada con ese tipo…. Mr. J, yo soy solo tuya….

El levanto mi cara, y yo en la espera de otro golpe cerré mis ojos, no me pego, solo sentí sus labios contra los míos, no sabía cuánto lo había hecho enojar, Me sentía culpable.

Tenía cerrados los ojos, le correspondía a sus besos.

-Harley, no me vuelvas a hacer eso- mordía mis labios con mucha fuerza, su respiración era agitada, tal vez ya no estaba enojado.

-Puddin', perdóname… No lo volveré a hacer- Yo solo me le acerque a ese tipo mientras Mr. J, sacaba dinero de un banco, Ni siquiera necesitábamos dinero, era solo su capricho. No traía mi disfraz, solo traía unos shorts de mezclilla y una camisa roja.

El volteo a verme, no estaba sonriendo. Me acerco a la pared, Empecé a temer de nuevo pero…

-Pero, Mr. J, ¿ Aquí?

-Nunca te ha importado, donde, Cuando o como...

-Si, pero...

Se había quitado sus guantes, y una de sus manos desnudas tapo mi boca, yo quería estar con el sobre todo por lo que había hecho.

-Solo cállate...

Quito su mano de mi boca y desabrocho mi pequeño short, el cual resbalo por mis piernas dejándome solo con mi ropa interior.

-¿Te confieso un secreto que solo tu sabrás?- Me dijo al oído

-Dime Puddin...

-Tu siempre seras la única en hacerme enloquecer...

Lo mire deseosa, y el saco su navaja, y me la acerco a una de las comisuras de la boca.

-Quiero que siempre sonrías...- Yo me acerque a besarle y la navaja corto un poco mi boca, no me importo, acariciaba su cabello, su cuello...

Le quite su saco, y después empecé a desabotonar su camisa, estaba siendo muy fácil, Algo que me perturbaba siempre que lo miraba sin camisa eran sus cicatrices, nunca me había hablado de ellas, y siempre tenía curiosidad por saber. Empecé a acariciar su espalda, y él con su navaja corto mi camisa, y mi Sujetador, dejo un pequeño corte en uno de mis pechos, y él se agacho y mordió esa parte. Solo gemí, y me queje pero me gustaba sentirlo, era su forma de decirme que me quería.

Corto lo único de ropa que me quedaba dejándome completamente desnuda…

Y de pronto paro.

-No esta noche Muñeca, debes aprender de tus errores.

-Pero Mr. J...

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, Y esa fue una de las pocas veces que me aplico un verdadero castigo. Dejándome así, sin nada, sin el... Y yo, debía aguantar.

**FIN FLASH FORWARD***

**OTRA NOTA: ¿Lemon? si, si lo tengo pero lo estoy guardando para un capitulo en especial que subiré... Muajajaja. Gracias por los Reviews y por leer la historia... Espero ya no tardarme mas en el otro capitulo. Si no les gusta el cap, los comprendo... el otro ya no sera tan apurado como este ni tan confuso... es que aun me duele mi memoria... **


	5. Indicios del Destino

**NOTA: No se me hace muy fuerte, bueno eso pienso yo. Creo que esta vez me tarde menos con el capitulo. Bueno, verán, quise poner a este personaje, Yanira, porque me pareció algo interesante jugar con las creencias de Harley, no es Escéptica. Yanira le quiso dar algunas pistas de su futuro que Harley no entendió, y pienso yo que no comprenderá hasta ya mucho ****después. Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. Gracias por leerlo, y lo siento si me llego a tardar para subir las continuaciones, lo que menos quiero es dejar el fanfic inconcluso, yo sufro cada vez que una historia queda así. Bueno Ya no los entretengo. **

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Indicios del Destino**

_**El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos.**_

Al día siguiente, me presente temprano con la doctora Madison, estaba emocionada por seguir asistiéndole con los pacientes, ella era una buena persona, aparte de ser linda físicamente también era muy educada, paciente, tolerante, sencilla humilde y sobre todo muy responsable,

Me agradaba estar con ella, También estaba el enfermero Phil, Madison me había dicho el día anterior que yo le había agradado, gustado, llamado la atención, Bueno en fin.

Era guapo, alto, gentil, parecía agradarle su trabajo a pesar de lidiar con psicópatas.

-Buenos días Doctora Madison- Dije tocando la puerta de su oficina

-Buenos días Harley, Pasa por favor.

-Hola Doc, ¿Recién llegas?

-No, yo estoy aquí desde las siete en punto, Necesito arreglar mis notas, mis bitácoras, mi oficina… Bueno, necesito llegar temprano. Ah por cierto, alguien más llego pisándome los talones…

-¿Quién? Ah no déjame adivinar- Le sonreí a Madison - ¿Phil cierto?

-¿Cómo supiste?

Las dos comenzamos a reír y salimos de su oficina, el trabajo de hoy consistía en cuidar y diagnosticar el avance de una paciente, Madison me dijo que ella trabajaba en una feria, según predecía el futuro.

-El primer mes se mostró muy agresiva - me contaba Madison- Mordió a un enfermero, desgarro la cama en la que dormía, no podíamos ni siquiera sacarla a que caminara en el jardín del Asilo.

-Dios, ¿Pero Cuál fue el problema? ¿Por qué llego aquí?

-Veras, Ella viajaba con la feria, tenía su propio lugar donde daba sus predicciones a las personas, no cobraba mucho, Cuando llego aquí a Gotham, en la feria de la ciudad, empezó a sentirse mal, según narraban los que viajaban con ella. A las personas les decía que morirían, empezó a tratar mal a sus clientes, y la cereza del pastel fue que inicio un incendio causando la muerte de 3 personas y muchas más heridas...

-Pero que Horrible, Si me entere de ese incendio, pero yo estaba en la Preparatoria. Que mal, y hoy iremos a diagnosticarla…

-Sí, Y ahora está aquí, ya no se pudo ir, quiso escapar pero, Batman la trajo.

Llegamos al cuarto, Madison la saludo mientras abría la puerta, Yo alcance a verla y no se veía alterada, estaba leyendo un libro.

-Buenos días Yanira. ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Mira, ella es una nueva Doctora, se llama…

-Harleen Francess Quinzel.

Yo me sorprendí, y Madison me vio tratándome de decir que borrara esa expresión en mi cara.

-Sí, soy la doctora Harleen, solo dejémoslo en el primer nombre. Mucho gusto Yanira.

-El gusto es mío. Y dígame ¿Ya lo vio?

Yanira me miraba fijamente, y yo no comprendía que me quería decir, Madison vio mi cara de desconcierto y empezó a hablar ella.

-Yanira, Hoy te queremos sacar a caminar al jardín del asilo, pero necesitamos que cooperes, tenemos que evaluar tu progreso ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien ¿Ella vendrá verdad?

-Claro que si Señora Yanira, pero si a usted le incomoda puedo retirarme

-No, está bien, correremos menos peligro si vienes.

Definitivamente esta mal esa mujer. No la comprendía pero me hacía sentir curiosidad ¿Qué habrá visto?

Madison, Yanira y yo nos fuimos al jardín, no sabía que esa casona tuviera, cuál fue mi sorpresa que si, era un pequeño patio donde los pacientes eran "libres" de andar por ahí, servía porque tomaban aire y se relacionaban con otros pacientes.

Ahí estábamos, las tres sentadas en unas sillas, yo escribía lo que sería la bitácora del día de Yanira mientras Madison hablaba con ella y le hacía preguntas. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el enfermero Phil llego a interrumpir nuestro trabajo.

-Buenos días Doctoras

-Buenos días Phil- le dije con una sonría de oreja a oreja.- Que bien luces hoy

-Gracias, gracias Harley- Note como se sonrojaba, bueno aun no había perdido el toque- Vengo a molestarlas, Doctora Madison, Vinieron unas personas, la necesitan a usted y a otros tres doctores, no se la verdad de que se trate.

-Oh ¿De verdad? Bueno, en unos momentos vuelvo, ¿Harley, puedes quedarte con Yanira?

-Si claro, ¿Está de acuerdo Yanira?

-Sí, puedes quedarte conmigo- Yanira volteo su cabeza, curiosa viendo a los demás pacientes.

-Bueno, Phil vámonos…

-Harley, nos vemos después- Me dijo apenado el enfermero- Que linda te ves hoy.

-Gracias, nos vemos Phil.

Ellos se fueron y yo tome la bitácora, apenas iba a hablar con Yanira, cuando ella me gano la palabra.

-Sabes, yo aun sigo sin entender por qué aun estoy aquí.

-¿De qué habla?

-Se que hice cosas malas, me arrepiento, yo jamás imagine hacer algo así, incendiar cosas, matar personas, no… nada de eso. Siendo Quien soy, no pude prevenir Tales Tragedias. Me he arrepentido, pero, ellos creen que mi don es una cosa de locos.

Yo la mire, recordé que Madison me había dicho que algunos pacientes eran muy inteligentes y jugaban contigo, pero ella no se veía así.

-Yanira, yo no sé qué decirle… solo que, yo no creo que usted este loca, si creo que tenga un don, vera, ni yo me acordaba de mi segundo nombre ¿Cómo lo supo?

Ella me miro fijamente y entrecerró lo ojos.

-Yo se que tú no eres como ellos, a ti te espera algo, _**te espera alguien, **_pero debes tener cuidado, no todo tu camino será un lecho de rosas.

Yo sonreí, ¿Había visto mi futuro? Quería saber más…

-¿Por qué Yanira? Dígame

Ella sonrió de una manera muy amable y me tomo una mano.

-Harley Quinn… así suena tu nombre.

Apenas iba a articular palabra cuando Madison llego. Yo me sentí mas confundida, y de nuevo una punzada en mi estomago.

-Madison, necesito ir por una botella de agua ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-No no, Muchas gracias Harley… Hey, se me olvidaba, Phil estará por ahí, tiene hora de descanso, tomate la tuya de una vez

-Oh, Ok, gracias.

Entre al asilo, comencé a caminar despacio, viendo todas aquellas celdas, paredes, hasta los pacientes, Reflexionando las palabras de la Paciente Yanira. Cuando escuche aquella risa, de nuevo… histérica, pero algo me provocaba querer reír también, Apreté los puños y voltee al techo, parecía que Arkham se caería… Parecía que Arkham tenía miedo.

***Flash forward**

-Entonces, ¿Que me darás si saco algo bueno?

-Querida, sabes que te daré lo que más te gusta… ¡Vamos muñeca apúrate, que el maldito Murciélago puede estar en camino!

Salte del auto y entre al museo, La rapidez encajaba bien en mí, a pesar de no gustarme las inyecciones, esta vez Le debía una de muchas a Ivy. Traía mi pequeño saco, solo metería cosas pequeñas pero de mucho valor, Mr. J había sido claro. "NO TOMES NADA GRANDE"

Saque unas cuantas joyas, hasta unas pinturas que bien podían caber en esa bolsa, con todo el cuidado del mundo que no fuera a sonar una alarma.

Cuando al fin tuve el motín, Salí de ahí saltando, Mr. J aun seguía en el auto le enseñe la bolsa y el mostro su sonrisa pintada, entre al auto y nos largamos. Los hombres al servicio de Joker no estaban, esta era una operación de dos. Ya tenía mucho tiempo al lado de mi jefe, lo amaba de una manera enfermiza, yo sabía que él me amaba también, yo era muy feliz.

Deje la bolsa en nuestro cuarto y me quite mi disfraz de arlequín, también mi pintura de la cara. Mr. J se había quedado afuera, entraría en cualquier momento… De un tiempo acá andaba algo tolerante, lo veía calmado y cariñoso conmigo. Supuse que Me había portado bien en el mes. Me puse ropa cómoda pero coqueta y me acosté en la cama, empecé a estirar mis pies, trataba de hacer que los dedos de mis pies tocaran mi cabeza, era fácil… Así estaba con mis estiramientos como niña pequeña, y no me di cuenta de la figura que me veía desde la puerta.

-Tú no eres como las demás mujeres querida…

-¡Oh! Aquí estabas… no me di cuenta, y ¿A qué te refieres?

Avanzo a la cama y se recostó, me miro y yo me acosté sobre de él, había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que lo hicimos, nunca tenía tiempo. El me abrazo y me pego más a él.

-Veras, desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que debíamos estar juntos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, Pumpkin, supe que tu estarías conmigo y juntos acabaríamos con Batman.

Lleve una de mis manos a su cara, ¿Habían cambiado a mi Pastelito?

-Mr. J, ¿Se siente bien?

-¡Claro que si tonta! Quiero ser amable contigo, Harley, _**MI HARLEY**_ tenemos mucho tiempo juntos, me he acostumbrado a ti, y solo tú puedes saber lo que pienso, lo que deseo.

Yo le sonreí, y me acerque a su boca, apenas iba a besarlo cuando sentí un ligero tirón en mi cabello.

-Sabía que no sería fácil – Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

-Te dije que te iba a recompensar

En un movimiento se puso encima de mí, amaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-Veamos, creo que no necesitaras esto- Me quito mi Camisa, A decir verdad, Mr. J odiaba ese conjunto de ropa para dormir que me ponía, decía que Olía gracioso por no decir Ofensivo, Me lo había regalado Ivy, He ahí otra razón- Tampoco necesitaras esta cosa- Me quito mi shorts, yo no decía nada solo sonreía pícaramente. No traía nada más que eso.

-Jefe, ¿Me dejara quitarle la ropa?

-No, esto no se trata de mi, Harley.

Me levante y lo tome de la cara para besarlo, no hizo ninguna Objeción, Al contrario comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, pasando por mis glúteos, Una de ellas jugueteo en mi feminidad, Introdujo uno de sus dedos… yo gemía y me mordía los labios hacia mucho, muchísimo tiempo que no me trataba así, tenia cerrados los ojos, mientras él me besaba y tocaba desvié mis manos a su pantalón, lo desabotone y pude sentir lo excitado que estaba. Al hacer eso Me rasguño la espalda, y yo suspiré del dolor ¿o de placer?

-Te dije que tú no hagas nada… Si vuelves a querer adelantarte Dibujare unas lindas letras en tu espalda con mi navaja.

-Está bien, Prosigue… -El me vio y los dos empezamos a reír.

En un momento me puso de espaldas, Tal vez mi insolencia lo molestaba…

-¿Estas lista para tu recompensa Querida?

Medio cuerpo mío estaba en la cama, yo solo asentí con la cabeza…

En ese instante, sentí como el miembro de mi hombre se deslizo dentro de mí, estaba tan excitada.

Mientras sentía el vaivén de mis caderas contra las de él, escuchaba como gemía y pronunciaba mi nombre.

Empezó lento y suave y poco a poco fue incrementando el ritmo, Yo balbuceaba palabras que ni siquiera yo entendía, solo quería más de él.

Sus manos recorrían y rasguñaban mi piel, Mientras yo le pedía mas él me obedecía… Estaba a punto de acabar, y gemí más fuerte, sentí en ese instante sentí como me llenaba de él, Las piernas me temblaban, y caí de rodillas en el suelo, Mr. J, me miro al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Le di la mano y me levanto, No lo solté, y el puso una cara seria…

-¿Fue verdad lo que me dijiste? –Le dije un poco ida.

-Sabes que si Querida.

Me senté en la cama y él se acabo de acomodar su pantalón. Se dio la vuelta justo para irse

-¿Puddin? ¿Hoy dormiré sola?

-No, hoy no te dejare sola.

En ese momento se retiro|, No preguntaría sobre el momento que tuvimos. Esos pequeños detalles que tenia conmigo solo los guardaría para mí. Esta noche no dormiría sola, el me lo dijo, Fui a darme un baño, estaba sudando…

Apenas el agua tocaba mi piel cuando sentí de nuevo sus manos recorrer mis muslos. Sonreí… Esta noche no dormiríamos

**Fin Flash forward***

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: No se me hizo tan fuerte _EL PRIMER LEMON_, ¿Porque mostré un Joker un poco mas amable? Bueno supongo yo que nadie se imagina al príncipe payaso del crimen de esta manera, aparte para este FF Joker y Harley llevan mucho tiempo juntos y El ya no la golpea ni la trata tan mal por que ya ha aceptado amarla, Mas esto solo se lo guardaran entre los dos. **

**¿Batman no aparece en la Historia? Claro que si, el Murciélago si aparece, es importante su presencia. Es solo que, anda con sus fiestas de ricos y fundaciones, ya saben como es jaja aparte Joker no es el unico criminal, tambien esta dos caras, Bane, Edward Nigma ETC. Bueno Los dejo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
**


	6. Oportunidades Regaladas

**NOTA: Este capitulo es como una _"entrada". _El capitulo 7 ya se pone mas interesante. Como siempre, los capítulos son algo confusos, o así me dijeron ¬¬ Trato de no tardarme mucho en subirlos, y si lo hago tengan por seguro que aunque me tarde 2 semanas pero siempre habrá un capitulo nuevo. **

* * *

Capitulo 6

Oportunidades regaladas

_**Oportunidad es cuando tú tienes el poder de aprovecharla, sino no lo es.**_

La paciente de nombre Yanira era una adivina de feria, quien en un momento de Psicosis incendio el lugar, dejando 3 muertos y muchos más heridos, entre ellos NIÑOS. Batman la trajo a Arkham, sabía que si dejaba a la señora en las manos de las autoridades de Gotham, la encerrarían por mucho tiempo. Resulto ser una buena persona, y con ella pase lo que quedo mi semana de prueba. No me hablaba mucho, a menos que yo le hiciera preguntas, A veces me hacía comentarios que no entendía, así que seguía con mi trabajo y no le ponía atención. La Doctora Madison llevaba mis bitácoras al director de Arkham, Yo me llevaba muy bien con ella, Tal vez eso ayudo a quedarme, Phil el enfermero me procuraba mucho, tenía la extraña costumbre de dejar con Madison una paleta con una pequeña nota casi siempre con las palabras "que pases un buen día" Este hombre seria el causante de mis picaduras en los dientes.

El viernes llego, estaba nerviosa, Madison iría a entregar un último reporte al director de Arkham, Ya no quería hacer lo mismo que en la universidad, pero no tenía otra opción si no me dejaba quedarme.

Estaba en el asilo desde temprano, en la oficina de Madison. Daba vueltas por todo ese pequeño cuarto, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era Phil.

-Hola Harley, Puedo pasar- Dijo el chico con medio cuerpo ya dentro.

-Claro, Phil. Discúlpame, estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Y creo que te pondré más... –yo voltee y abrí mas mis ojos- No, no me malinterpretes, es solo que vengo por ti, te manda a llamar el director.

Me quede quieta por un instante, voltee y vi a Phil esperando a que yo saliera, sonreí y suspire.

-Vamos… Que tenga lo que tenga que pasar.

Los dos salimos de la oficina de Madison, Pasamos por la celda de Yanira quien estaba pegada en las aberturas de la misma, yo la vi y ella me tendió su mano. Yo me acerque y la toque. Pero ella no dijo nada más… Le sonreí como a quien le dices "todo estará bien" Fue un momento extraño.

En ese momento pensé "Me extrañara, tal vez vio que no me quedaría" me sentí un poco mal y Phil lo noto.

-Veo que te apegaste mucho a esa paciente.

-Sí, si tengo que irme de aquí, por lo menos tendré el recuerdo de mi primer Paciente, bueno, aunque no sea así.

-Nadie ha dicho aun que te tendrás que ir, déjaselo a Madison, ella es buena convenciendo a las personas.

_Yo también_, Pensé.

Tras subir escaleras al llegar a la 3 planta de esa casona tétrica llamada Arkham, Pasamos por las celdas de los Súper criminales, Sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mi estomago que hizo que soltara una risita.

-Me perdí de algo… -Me dijo sonriendo Phil.

-No, nada es solo que… - Pasamos por una celda vacía y desordenada, Había unos enfermeros y sin duda, el que estaba ahí, era Batman. El volteo y me miro, o al menos eso pensé yo. Iba caminando tan distraída que Phil tuvo que tomarme por los hombros y avanzar.

-Harley, no pasa nada, bueno si te quedas aquí, tendrás que acostumbrarte… esto pasa siempre.

-¿Pero, que esa no es la celda de Joker?

-Humm… Si. Pero, Batman lo traerá de regreso. Es una rutina, el payaso se escapa cada semana, Batman lo trae, Nosotros lo cedamos, lo metemos a la celda… Y vuelve a comenzar la cadena. Es difícil, pero el paga el pan que me llevo a la boca literalmente.

-Vaya, ya veo. _Vaya seguridad de Arkham_

Llegamos a la oficina del director y Phil abrió la puerta, El anciano hombre estaba sentado en su silla giratoria con una taza de café, y enfrente estaba Madison, quien al verme sonrió.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Dijo el director.

-Lo sentimos, es que hay un alboroto afuera. Joker escapo, y Batman está ahí con los enfermeros.

-Sí, si ya recordé. Bueno, y cambiando de Tema… Señorita Quinzel, Estoy muy interesado. Estas notas y bitácoras me hablan muy bien de usted.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.

-Sí, Bueno, yo la acepto en Arkham. Solo tiene que llenarme estos papeles y solicitudes. El lunes me los entrega y se viene a la tercera planta. Veo que conoce a Phil, el es el indicado para guiarla. Es todo.

Yo no comprendía a ese hombre, era tan directo, e iba al punto. Pero, si lo entendí bien. ME QUEDABA EN ARKHAM. Sonreí y me acerque al escritorio para estrechar su mano.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Madison, Phil y yo salimos de esa oficina… Phil propuso celebrar. Sentía como si hubiera hecho un examen difícil. Creo que lo fue… Nos fuimos a un bar, idea de Madison. Yo no era muy asidua al Alcohol, pero vamos era una ocasión especial. Ya en el bar entre risas y bromas, recordé al Director. _El lunes me los entrega y se viene a la tercera planta._

_-_¡Phil! Por poco se me olvidaba, ¿Por qué el director de Arkham dijo que iría a la tercera planta?

Phil apenas abría la boca cuando Madison le gano la palabra.

-Yo le mencione al director, que lo mejor para ti seria irte a la tercera planta, he visto como te interesas, cómo quisieras estar allá.

-Pero Madison, yo estaba muy bien contigo- Mire a Madison con ojos de gatito tierno.

-No me malinterpretes Harley, no es porque yo te quiera tener lejos. Pero, aunque tú no me lo hayas dicho, querías estar allá.

Tenía razón. En la semana que estuve siempre sacaba a conversación lo que haría si estuviera allá, lo bien que me desenvolvería profesionalmente.

Pasamos un buen rato en ese bar, a pesar de ser viernes, tenía muchas ganas de irme a mi apartamento a descansar. El día había estado un poco nublado y yo sabía que iba a llover.

Traía mi auto, así que decidí llevar a Madison y a Phil a sus casas, Madison vivía en un pequeño vecindario, No muy lejos de Arkham.

-Bien llegamos, Gracias por el _aventón _Harley.

-Ha ha, de nada… Nos vemos el lunes.

Ahora tocaba llevar a Phil, el se paso al asiento de copiloto, al salir de las calles donde vivía Madison le pregunte donde vivía.

-Y ¿Dónde vives?

-en "apartamentos Lilly" así se llama es como una casa, tiene muchos cuartos… ahí vivo.

Sabia donde era, pero hace mucho que no iba hacia ese lugar. Por ahí en un vecindario estaba mi antigua casa, pero había prometido no volver.

Iba seria en todo el camino, también note que Phil estaba, tal vez eran nervios.

En 10 minutos llegue al lugar donde vivía Phil, me estacione y lo vi.

-Bien, llegamos.

-Sí, Gracias Harley… Nos vemos el lunes.

El chico se acerco a mí y se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla, yo por alguna extraña razón me aleje y solo le sonreí. El noto eso y salió del auto.

-Nos vemos el lunes Phil y discúlpame…

-No, no hay problema, cuídate. Acuérdate que hay un loco suelto.

El se alejo y entro en el pequeño patio de los apartamentos, yo prendí mi auto y me fui.

En el camino iba pensando, fue un gesto muy amable de Madison el convencer al director de Arkham de dejarme en la tercera planta, pero, ya estando ahí ¿Qué haría? ¿Podría con la carga yo sola? ¿Qué tal si me pasaba algo?

Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirme, y debía esforzarme. Yo quería esto desde un principio.

Llegue a mi apartamento, avente las llaves del auto en una mesita de noche, fui a mi habitación y me senté en la cama, fui quitándome las medias, la falda y la camisa, avente mis zapatos y fui a darme un baño, mis ojos se cerraban solos, tarde 15 minutos en la ducha, cuando Salí, me puse mi ropa de dormir y literalmente caí rendida en la cama.

Cerré mis ojos y en un momento comencé a soñar.

_Al principio todo era tenue, colores suaves, iba caminando, no tenia dirección fija. No tenía zapatos, mis pies estaban desnudos. Claramente podía sentir como si caminara sobre arena._

_Al ir caminando todo fue agarrando nitidez, se hacían los colores más fuertes, más oscuros. _

_¿Era de noche? Estaba en la calle, caminando descalza. Era la ciudad. _

_-¿escuchas mi silencio?- Una voz me dijo, parecía ser yo misma. _

_-No sé que estoy escuchando, ¿Dónde estoy? _

_-¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Aun vivirá? _

_-No lo sé, ¿Quién? _

_-Jack._

_-No he sabido nada… Podemos ir a buscarlo. _

_Me senté en el asiento de lo que parecía ser un parque. Miraba al cielo, la luna, era muy extraño que hubiera una luna en el cielo, normalmente vería la sombra del murciélago. Deje de hablarme a mí misma. _

_Jack Napier… _

Desperté de golpe, me había olvidado de Jack Napier, y algo me lo recordó. ¿Qué habrá sido de ese hombre? Vi el reloj, ¿Cuánto había dormido? Eran las nueve en punto. Me levante, me sentía sucia, había sudado en la noche, me bañe, Salí y me arregle, era sábado.

Tome las llaves de mi auto, Iría a pasear por la ciudad. En mi mente estaba aquella borrosa imagen de aquel hombre, Jack, Aquellos ojos tristes y voz llorosa. Dentro de mí deseaba su bien, Imaginaba que ahora sería feliz al lado de su esposa y su o sus hijos.

_Que equivocada estaba…_

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: Hoy no hay Flash Forward, No hay necesidad de ponerlo cuando en el siguiente capitulo las cosas se pondrán mejor. Oops! SPOILERS Ja ja Gracias por los reviews, les prometo por el amado comisionado Gordon, que seguiré actualizando, aunque solo sean disparates como este ja ja. No enserio, Gracias de verdad. Es algo realmente lindo que personas que no conoces valoren lo que haces. **


	7. Encuentros

**Nota: Creo que no puedo hacer esto con los fanfics, osea seguir la misma secuencia como sucedieron las cosas. Bueno, ni modo, pero agregue lo que pensaba Harley. Espero les guste, esta un poco largo. **

* * *

Capitulo 7

Encuentros

**Un día ves en alguien algo, y una chispa prende en tu corazón, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero sucede, arriésgate... ¿Cuántas cosas suceden en el mundo sin que las comprendamos?**

Un nublado sábado por la mañana, iba en mi auto paseando por las calles de Gotham, tenía hambre por lo que me estacione en frente de un restaurante, Nunca me había gustado entrar a lugares caros, además de que yo nunca pude ir a uno por falta de dinero me daba dolor dar el dinero que con mucho esfuerzo había ganado.

Era un pequeño local, vendían desayunos y almuerzos, entre y me senté en una mesa y un amable mesero fue a atenderme.

Pedí mi orden, y vi a ese muchacho. Hace apenas casi un mes yo era una simple camarera, una chica que no tenía un futuro asegurado.

Me trajeron mi almuerzo, también un café comí, pague y le deje una generosa propina al chico.

Seguí paseando en mi auto hasta que vi un pequeño parque, me estacione y reconocí claramente, era el parque de mi sueño. Por un momento pensé que era sonámbula, tal vez había salido de mi apartamento.

Pase así mí sábado, algo aburrido, el domingo hice lo mismo, fui a almorzar en un restaurante, fui de compras, y pase un una tienda de mascotas. Había unos Cachorros de Pastor Alemán, realmente lindos. Siempre quise tener una mascota, Pero nada nunca me lo permitió, no tenía el dinero, no tenía el tiempo ni mucho menos el espacio.

Después de un fin de semana un poco aburrido, llego el lunes, lunes en la mañana, Me desperté más temprano de lo normal, Me bañe, me arregle y me puse una falda negra, una camisa azul y unos zapatos negros. Traía también la típica bata blanca. Me apresure, me subí al auto y me fui directo a Arkham. Iba con una sonrisa, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Como iba tan temprano, decidí ir primero a la oficina de Madison, sabía que ella estaría ahí. Y como lo hice siempre, toque a la puerta mientras la saludaba.

-Madison, Buenos días- De adentro una voz serena me respondió

-Hola Harley, Pasa- Entre y ahí estaba como siempre preparando su trabajo para el día, volteo y me dedico una sonrisa- ¿Nerviosa?

-Huy si, un poco, creo que andaré de cualquier forma por estos rumbos.

Me senté a platicar con Madison, A pesar de estar una semana con ella empecé a estimarla mucho. Duramos tal vez una hora hablando de mi, de ella, de todo.

Cuando en el momento, Entro un enfermero con mala cara.

-¿Quién es la señorita Quinzel? – Dijo el enfermero de mala manera

-Buenos días, yo soy La doctora Quinzel.

-Bien, por favor sígame- El gran tipo salió, y yo voltee a ver a madison y ella me hizo un ademan con las manos como diciendo "vete" Yo le sonreí y levante mi dedo pulgar. Iba atrás del gran enfermero.

-¿Qué paso con Phil?- Le pregunte mientras caminábamos

-¿Humm? Esta enfermo, ese haragán cree que puede faltar cuando quiera y dejarme su trabajo.

Yo sonreí y seguí caminando, Era algo graciosa la complexión de ese enfermero, alto, moreno, fornido y caminaba de una manera rara. Me daba la impresión de un gorila.

Subimos a la 3 Planta y el enfermero me llevo con una doctora la cual desde que entre en ese pasillo lleno de celdas me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa automáticamente… Mientras avanzaba hacia ella pude ver las celdas, más bien dormitorios de los pacientes, criminales, tenían un cristal en vez de puerta, y solo por una tarjeta con código se podían abrir. El viernes no pude notar esto en seguida.

La doctora avanzo hacia mí…

-Harleen Quinzel… Soy la doctora Joan Leland- Me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-Hola Joan, llámame Harley, todos lo hacen - Le conteste mientras caminábamos al fondo del pasillo

-Me sorprende mucho que quieras internarte en Arkham…

-Bueno, siempre me han atraído las personalidades extremas, son más emocionantes, _**más desafiantes**_…

-Y, más… _**¿Famosas?**_

-Bueno no puede negar que hay cierto Glamour en estos super criminales.

La doctora Leland me miro con mala cara.

-Te lo advierto, estos son auténticos psicópatas, si planeas ganar dinero escribiendo un libro revelador sobre ellos… _**Piénsalo 2 veces **_

Sonreí y apenas iba a contestarle cuando escuche un silbido proveniente de la última celda, camine dejando a Joan con la palabra en la boca. Al acercarme a la celda me encontré con esos Ojos verdes, quien al verme me dedico un coqueto guiño. Yo le sonreí.

-Estoy segura que estaré bien Doctora.

-_Ellos _te comerían de desayuno, Lo digo en serio, se cuidadosa…

Yo le dedique una última mirada a Joker, quien me sonrió una última vez, la doctora Leland me llevo a recorrer el Manicomio, en mi semana de prueba no lo había hecho con Madison. Al final Me mostro la que sería mi oficina, ella se retiro para dejarme a solas, Cuando

Entre vi una flor con una dedicatoria. Yo la tome y sonreí para mí misma… ¿Qué o quién demonios la había dejado ahí? Sabía la respuesta pero quería que el mismo me la dijera.

Fui de nuevo a verlo a su celda, se me hacia tan eterno llegar hasta allá, ¿Qué había sido?

Cuando llegue, traía la flor en la mano y él se levanto de su cama, pude ver cómo me barrio con los ojos, Yo llegue a su celda como si fuera una persona cualquiera, como si no fuera ese payaso Psicópata al que media ciudad teme.

-¿puedes decirme que es esto?-Le dije Fríamente

-Es una flor ¿No le gustan las flores Doc?

-¿Cómo llego a mi oficina?

-Yo la puse ahí – Me dijo Sonriendo maliciosamente… entonces si podía escapar cuando él quisiera ¿Por qué aun estaba aquí?

-A los guardias les interesara mucho saber que te escapas de tu celda

-¿Sabes querida? Si tú les quisieras decir, ya lo habrías hecho…

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho?

-Son muchas preguntas…- Me dijo acercándose al vidrio reforzado de la celda- Sabes, Me gustas. Realmente. También tu nombre, cambiando un poco las palabras tendríamos…

-_**HARLEY QUINN**_… como el payaso, ya lo sé lo he escuchado antes.

Joker, al ver que le había ganado las palabras cambio su expresión a una más seria. Y más porque yo le estaba respondiendo algo fría, con la mirada fija en el. Volteo distraídamente, tal vez quería asegurarse que no hubiera guardias. Yo lo seguía mirando y el añadió.

-Es un nombre que, me hace sonreír…

Me di la vuelta, Si alguien me veía aquí, tal vez me llamarían la atención, apenas había entrado oficialmente y ¿Tener una sanción por simplemente hablar con este loco? No, no lo creo.

-Me hace sentir en confianza, siento que podría contar mi vida. Alguien a quien contarle mis secretos…

Me pareció interesante, así que regrese y me acerque más al vidrio.

-¿Ah sí? Adelante.

-No aquí, no aun, Hay muchos oídos y ojos… Ven luego. _**Estaré listo para ti. **_

Yo levante una de mis cejas y me di la vuelta. El payaso tenía razón, no podía hablar con él, un asesino peligroso como el tenia secretos, cosas que nadie más podía saber. Aparte yo no era su doctora correspondiente, debía hablar primero con el director de Arkham para que me permitiera valorarlo, y si no tenía algún otro doctor. Sería Imposible.

Trataría de convencer al director de Arkham que me diera como primer paciente al peligroso Joker. De una u otra manera… _El iba a ser mío_

* * *

**Nota final: Tengo pensado hacer un capitulo en el que Joker sea el que narrara que sucedía en sus sesiones con Harley. Aun no estoy segura como lo voy a hacer, ni como manejare ese siniestro sentido del humor, pero me esforzare. Un beso muy grande, gracias por seguir la historia de Harley, Gracias por los reviews, por los comentarios en facebook, por todo... **


	8. Entre Rosas y Obsesiones

**Nota: He estado leyendo Varios fanfics inacabados, Siento como una ansiedad por saber que pasaría en los demás capítulos... ¿Porque dejan olvidadas tan buenas obras dignas de pasar al comic? Es triste. Disculpen mi tardanza, He tenido problemas con mi WORD, y estoy haciendo los capítulos en Bloc de notas. Espero les guste este capitulo, Lo hice con melancolía y algunos recuerdos... **

* * *

Capitulo 8

Entre rosas y Obsesiones

**El amor es un estado mágico que ayuda a vivir, la obsesión en cambio puede llegar a ser mortal**

- Porque habría de dejarte una rosa el psicópata ese? - Dijo malhumorada mi amiga y compañera Madison.

-No lo se, pero, fue lindo...

-Harley, eso no es lindo. Lindo seria que alguien mas tuviera un gesto asi contigo. PERO NO EL. Ya te lo dije, estos criminales juegan contigo, La doctora Leland te lo dijo.

-Yo se, pero no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Después de ese primer contacto con Joker, pase mas de medio mes tratando de Convencer al Director de Arkham de que yo era la indicada para tratarlo y ser su doctora. Todos los intentos fueron Fallidos. La doctora Leland Siempre tenia una expresión en el rostro de cierto fastidio cada vez que nos topábamos en los pasillos. Al parecer desde la primera vez que me vio, yo no le caí muy bien. Bueno no me importaba, estaba acostumbrada.

Un día llegue temprano a mi oficina, Pase por la celda de lo que seria mi primer Paciente. Trate de verme desinteresada, Arkham era un laberinto de pasillos, podría haber pasado por otro pero, necesitaba verlo.

-Buenos Días, Doc- Me dijo sonriente y burlon, yo pare en seco y voltee a verlo.

-Buenos días Joker, Como amaneciste?

-Oh, algo enfermo, pero con verla a usted, Simplemente el malestar se olvida.

Yo sonreí estúpidamente, y apenas iba a avanzar para dirigirme a mi oficina, Cuando el payaso empezó a hablar...

- Y bien? Ya convenció al vejete?

- De que hablas?

-He escuchado que trata de convencer al anciano de "arriba" para que le den mi expediente y ser mi _"doctora privada"_

Yo me sorprendí, Como sabia tal cosa? y peor aun Había hecho una broma sucia con lo de "doctora privada"?

-Si, estoy tratando de que me den el expediente del criminal mas peligroso de Gotham.

-He dado lo mejor de mi por ese titulo...

-Lo se.

Me di la vuelta, y aun me preguntaba, porque el sabia lo de mi insistencia en el? acaso era tan obvia? llegue a mi oficina, entre y lo primero que vi, fue una rosa Roja, igual a la anterior, solo que sin alguna tarjeta o nota. Inmediatamente pensé en Joker Algo me hacia obsesionarme con el, no sabia que era, pero necesitaba hablar con el, necesitaba saber que pensaba, quien era el... mientras mas pensaba en el mas apretaba la rosa contra mi pecho. Estaba yo ida en mis pensamientos. Cuando tocaron la puerta... era el enfermero Phil, entro y vio mi expresión junto con la rosa en mi mano, había un hilo de sangre recorriendo mi mano debido al apretón.

-Hola Harley... Hey!- Inmediatamente el enfermero fue a ver mi mano, no era nada grave, solamente me había herido con las espinas.

-Oh, esto no es nada, He sufrido cosas peores.

-Si te gusto tanto entonces tendré que traer mas para ti.

_**¿QUE?**_

- ¿Tu la dejaste aquí? ¿Como entraste aquí? Solo yo tengo la llave.

-Si, yo la deje... y no te asustes, La señora loca de intendencia es mi amiga y mientras limpiaba tu oficina, aproveche y la deje aquí.

Me decepcione, por un momento, pensé que **_EL_** se había acordado de mi. Suspire, voltee y vi al enfermero quien me miraba con ojos de amor.

-Tengo que ir con el director de Arkham.

- Sucede algo?

-Han pasado 20 días, le he estado rogando para que me de el expediente de Joker, sin buenos resultados.

- ¿Que tu quieres que? ¿Estas segura?

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y salimos de la oficina, de nuevo tome el pasillo hacia las celdas, me sonreí a mi misma...

-No quiero desanimarte pero, sera muy difícil convencerlo.

-No te preocupes, tengo un don de convencimiento nato- A pesar de tenerlo, el director era un anciano, Que tal si lo mataba de un infarto?

-Pero, en caso de que te de el expediente del payaso, yo estaré contigo en las sesiones... yo se controlarlo.

Yo voltee y lo vi, Me asuste al ver el Taser que escondía en una de sus bolsas. Sentí un coraje por dentro enorme Cuantas veces había electrocutado a ese pobre hombre? Me detuve y podría jurar, me puse roja y caliente de rabia.

- ¿Has usado esa cosa con el?

-S.. Si.. tenemos que usarla... si no el muy estúpido nos golpea.

- ¿ ESTÚPIDO? No.. no... Phil, no te vuelvas a acercar a el.. me entendiste? NO QUIERO QUE USES ESE TASER CON EL... Cuando tenga el expediente de Joker en mis manos, y habiéndolo tenido a el, me asegurare que ni tu ni nadie mas lo vuelva a agredir de esa manera.

Seguí caminando ignorando por completo la expresión desencajada en el rostro de Phil. pase por enfrente de la celda de Joker y por instinto voltee y vi a un indefenso hombre dormido en su camilla. En ese momento mi coraje desapareció.

Me apresure a llegar a esa oficina, llegue y abrí la puerta, entre y Phil apenas me alcanzaba, le cerré la puerta en las narices. dentro estaba un anciano con una taza de café.

-¿En que puedo ayudarle señorita Quinzel? ¡OH! ya se... aun quiere el expediente.

Avance hacia el despacio, según yo tratando de seducir a aquel decrepito hombre. Me senté arriba del escritorio e hice una expresión de puchero.

-De verdad lo quiero...

Le dije llevando una de mis manos al canoso cabello blanco del hombre, Pero antes de llegar me detuvo la mano y sonrió.

-Señorita Quinzel, Yo ya estoy viejo para estas cosas. Mi esposa que en paz descanse fue la única mujer que me hizo sentir especial, y sera la única para mi, en todos los sentidos.

Yo me sentí torpe e inmediatamente me baje del escritorio, ¿Que demonios me había pasado? Enmudecí, y el se levanto de su silla y fue al archivero que tenia, sacando dos legajos y dejándolos en el escritorio.

-De verdad lo quiere, ahí esta. Todo lo que necesita para las sesiones esta ahí. Solamente déjeme solo... Ya le di lo que tanto quería.

Confundida y con gran sentimiento de culpa pase a retirarme, tome las dos gruesas carpetas, y las abrace.

-Gracias, y Discúlpeme...

-Señorita, Cuando vaya a empezar las sesiones, asegúrese de tener enfermeros y guardias que la asistan.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y me fui, Cuando abrí la puerta Phil estaba ahí esperándome. No le dirigí palabra, y camine y el al lado de mi.

-Blondie, discúlpame, pero tienes que ponerte en mi lugar.

-¿Ponerme en tu lugar? Es un hombre que necesita ayuda, y tu en vez de ayudarlo y comprenderlo, ¿simplemente lo electrocutas por que se porta mal? No, no me puedo poner en tu lugar. Y ahora si me disculpas, me iré a mi oficina, Quiero estar sola.

Phil no se rendía, siguió caminando tras de mi. Yo lo ignore, y volvi a pasar por la celda de Joker. Quien ya estaba despierto, y sentado en una silla mirando a fuera del espejo protector. Yo voltee y le dirigí una mirada, y el me sonrió y me dijo adiós con un ademan de su mano. No era tan malo.

Apresure el paso, estaba ansiosa por empezar, llegue a mi oficina, y de nuevo le cerré la puerta en la cara a Phil, se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Al voltear mis ojos se abrieron, había una rosa en el escritorio, y una nota.

_"Esta vez, es de mi parte doc. _

_La espero mañana_

_-J"_

* * *

**NOTA: Alguien me dejo un anónimo un poco agresivo, diciéndome que me patearía las bolas (que no tengo porque soy mujer) por seguir inundando el Fandom con Historias Cliché de Harley y Joker. Bueno, en vez de ofenderme me causo gracia, para empezar, ha de ser un Chiquillo sin imaginación. Yo se que habrá personas que no les guste mi FIC y esta bien, pero ¿escudarse en un anónimo? También me pide que use a otros personajes para hacer fics, no solo a J&HQ Todos sabemos que Joker y harley no son las únicas parejas. Y como he dicho siempre, Me siento mal de ver Fanfics hermosos, OBRAS DE ARTE sin acabar, y no quiero que eso me pase a mi. Si van a dejar un review, por favor absténganse de Groserías o palabras ofensivas, Mi madre me educo para ser una señorita, una persona de buena palabra... No me gustaría usar mal vocabulario, sobre todo en niños que ni siquiera tienen edad para leer Historias con Contenido Erótico (Que por cierto, tengo muchas buenas ideas). Lamento la tardanza, ya no lo haré tan seguido. Los quiero, gracias por los reviews. **


	9. Visitas inesperadas

**NOTA: Este capitulo es como una introducción al 10, Se supone que este capitulo se llamaría "Entrevista al paciente #1" Pero, iba a quedar muy largo, y tampoco quise ponerle "parte 1, parte 2"**

**Este seria el primer encuentro de Harley y Batman. ¡AH! Y el comisionado Gordon :3 **

* * *

Capitulo 9

Visitas Inesperadas

**En cada acto médico debe estar presente el respeto por el paciente y los conceptos éticos y morales; entonces la ciencia y la conciencia estarán siempre del mismo lado, del lado de la humanidad**.

Me lleve esa rosa y esa nota a mi apartamento, y la verdad, aun seguía enojada con Phil.

¿Por qué los trataban así? Mi preocupación no solo era con Joker, también con los demás pacientes.

Al llegar me di un baño y me puse unos pequeños shorts y una blusa de tela fina. Estaba mirando al techo del cuarto, afuera se escuchaban las ambulancias y sirenas de policía.

Alguien andaba haciendo de las suyas. No era Joker, el estaba en Arkham y no saldría de ahí.

Tome la rosa y una de las carpetas y comencé a Leer el expediente de mi paciente, a cualquier persona le parecería espantoso todo lo que había en las primeras 2 páginas.

El hombre era un psicópata que no distinguía entre hombres, mujeres, niños, mayores… NO.

Yo leía, estudiaba, cada cosa, cada caso, entre mas leía más me interesaba en el.

No supe cuanto estuve leyendo e imaginando a Joker en acción, solo sé que sonó mi despertador, Me arregle rápido, tome las carpetas y me fui.

Se me hacia tan eterno, y al llegar a Arkham, Madison y Phil me encontraron.

-Harley, Buenos días… Ya me dijeron las Nuevas noticias- Me dijo Madison con seriedad en su rostro.

-Oh que bien, no me imagino quien te dijo.- Dije volteando a ver a Phil.

-Blondie no te enojes…

-¿Por qué Blondie?

-Bueno Emm… veo que te esmeras en tener tu cabello en ese color.

Yo me le quede viendo, sin decir ni una palabra, aun estaba enojada.

-Bueno, Madison, espero verte más tarde… yo necesito llevar estas carpetas a mi oficina y empezar la primera sesión con mi primer paciente.

-Pero, no creo que empieces rápido con el payaso Psicópata…

-¿Por qué lo dices Madison?

-Bueno, cómo pudiste haber leído en esos expedientes, a Joker no le duran los doctores. _Alguien_ vendrá a hablar contigo.

Al decir eso, ambas personas se fueron dejándome con la incógnita. ¿Quién vendría a hablar conmigo?

Subí a mi oficina, y al pasar por la celda de Joker, me di cuenta que no estaba ¿A dónde se había ido? Me preocupe, pero antes de investigarlo debía dejar toda esta papelería en la oficina.

Al llegar me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta, di unos pasos hacia atrás, y un alto encapuchado la abrió, trague saliva. No podía creer quien estaba en mi oficina, así nos quedamos por 3 segundos y una voz desde adentro me hablo.

-Pase señorita Quinzel.

-Solo si me deja entrar Batman.

El murciélago se movió un poco cauteloso, y al entrar me di cuenta del por qué.

Adentro de mi oficina estaba el comisionado James Gordon, quien solo lo había visto unas cuantas veces en la televisión, y enredado en una camisa de fuerza estaba Joker, sedado y sentado en una silla.

-Lamento las molestias doctora Quinzel – Me dijo Batman, yo deje los papeles, y veía al hombre sedado y medio dormido.

-¿Por qué lo tienen así?

-Es necesario, es un psicópata. No dudaría en aventársele encima y matarla. Ya lo ha hecho con más de 10 doctores.

Batman estaba enfrente de Joker, diciéndome lo mismo que Phil. ¿Por qué no solo me dejaban tratarlo y demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban? Rodee a Batman y me pare a un lado de Joker, con algo de miedo lleve mi mano a su hombro. Batman y el comisionado Gordon se sorprendieron de la acción.

-No sé a que han venido a mi oficina, pero, Yo soy la doctora y el mi paciente, yo sabré como tratarlo, Estoy capacitada no tienen que decirme como hacer mi trabajo. A parte, en estas condiciones no podre trabajar con él.

-A eso venimos Señorita Quinzel -Dijo el comisionado- Joker junto con todos los pacientes de esta planta son criminales que deben estar monitoreados, Usted al ser la nueva doctora, debería entregarnos un informe semanal de lo que platique con él. Pero, dado que Batman y equipo de la policía han puesto cámaras de vigilancia, a Usted solo le toca darnos resultados.

-También le asignaremos varios enfermeros, y yo estaré al pendiente por si algo ocurre.

-Vaya confianza.

-No es desconfianza solo queremos cuidarla…-El comisionado Gordon dejo incompleta la frase, yo aun con la mano en el hombro de Joker le pregunte qué sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa Comisionado? Termine rápido, no quiero ser descortés pero me está quitando tiempo de trabajo.

Batman rápidamente me hizo a un lado y pude ver el porqué de la sorpresa. Joker tenía los ojos muy abiertos, la sonrisa en su cara tenia tintes de maldad y miraba fijamente al Comisionado.

-Joker…

-Batsy, Hola… ¿Por qué no habías venido a visitarme?

Voltee y vi al comisionado Gordon, el igual me miro y llamo a Batman.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Batman. Mandare a unos enfermeros y guardias para que estén a su lado señorita.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto se van?

Joker pregunto burlón y el comisionado salió y detrás, Batman, Ninguno se quitaba la mirada de encima…

-Joker, se va a quedar conmigo. Si quieres podemos tener la primera sesión más tarde, cuando te sientas listo.

-Hermosa… _Yo siempre estoy Listo_.

* * *

**NOTA: ¿Porque tan cortito? Ha ha... el otro lo subiré despuesito. Que pasen unas agradables fiestas decembrinas y gracias por su apoyo y reviews. No se dejen de ningún "anónimo" ni de nadie Ustedes sigan escribiendo y dejen fluir su creatividad. Al cabo ¿Que? el chiquillo anónimo se desgasta escribiendo tonterías que bien uno puede borrar con un clic :) Un beso... Mas pronto que nada el capitulo 10.  
**


	10. Entrevista al paciente 1

**NOTA: Esta un poco corto, y eso que en el anterior capitulo dije que seria mas largo, Ha ha, rayos. Bueno, pero aquí esta, si encuentran una falta de ortografía, algún mal punto, palabras que se repiten, DISCULPEN. **

* * *

Capitulo 10

Entrevista al paciente #1

_**La locura, como sabrás, es igual que la gravedad. Solo necesita un empujón**_.

-Bien entonces comencemos con la primera sesión. ¿Te parece?

-Entonces, _soy el primero_ ¿no pequeña? Bueno… Ya sabes lo que dicen, Uno nunca olvida su primera vez. Tratare de hacerlo, Memorable para ti…

De nuevo esas bromas sucias. Traté de hacer como si no hubiera captado y seguí con la sesión… Realmente estaba fascinada, el hombre no era tan peligroso, o tal vez era su camisa de fuerza.

-Oh, créeme lo estás haciendo. Bueno, cuéntame ¿Por qué haces las cosas que haces?

-¡Jah! ¿Por qué piensas tu que lo hago?

-Humm… veamos, ¿Fama, notoriedad, el deseo de destacar entre los demás? Y noto que tienes un Cruel sentido del humor.

-¡OH! Eres buena, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

-Soy una Psiquiatra…- Le dije sonriendo coquetamente.

-Vaya, he tenido doctores husmeando aquí durante años, y nadie ha sido tan astuto, y si no te importa que lo diga, preciosa como tú.

Yo lo mire sorprendida y halagada…

-¿De verdad? Oh, estás jugando…

-No, no estoy jugando… Lo digo en serio. Ya te lo dije, realmente me gustas.

-Bueno, soy una doctora, y tú mi paciente, sería poco profesional de mi parte.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe… A menos que…

-A menos que… dime.

No me pudo decir nada mas, por el momento, entro Phil junto con otros tres enfermeros…

-Bueno que afán tienen que interrumpir a uno cuando hace su trabajo - Dije irritada y viendo a Phil.

-Lo siento Blondie, pero ya te lo dije, no te vamos a dejar sola, y menos aun cuando el mismo Batman nos ha pedido estar contigo en cada una de tus sesiones con este maniático.

-¿Blondie? Que nombre tan estúpido, y no debiste haber venido a interrumpir _grandote _creo que aquí eres tu el mal tercio.

Joker dijo burlándose y Phil no dudo en tomarlo de la camisa de fuerza y levantarlo, joker solo sonreía y cuando Phil se disponía a usar el Táser me interpuse.

-¡Ya basta tonto!, bájalo, estábamos muy bien, no tienes porque venir a interrumpir mi trabajo, se lo dije a Batman y al comisionado.

Phil bajo de mala manera a Joker y lo volvió a poner en la silla, Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba días después. Yo me pare en frente de joker dándole la espalda, según mi mente protegiéndolo, y empecé a discutir con Phil.

-_**Blondie **_-Dijo remarcando la palabra –No es interrumpir tu trabajo, ya te lo dije, no hagas más grande esto, es mi trabajo, así como tú tienes el tuyo, yo tengo el mío, y desde antes que llegaras yo estaba a cargo de este payaso Psicópata.

-Oh, dos hermosas nenas peleando por mí, ¿qué puedo decir? Soy encantador. Pero me quedo con Harley.

-Cállate payaso. Es Doctora Quinzel Para ti.

Phil saco el Táser y me aparto, solo pude ver el cabello de Joker aun mas erizado y con una expresión de risa y al mismo tiempo de dolor. No supe que hacer, solo mi instinto lo supo.

Tome el florero de cristal donde tenía las rosas que me había dado Joker y con ese le di en la cabeza, unos hilos gruesos de Sangre recorrieron su cabeza, Joker comenzó a reír, y fue una risa tan escandalosa que la doctora Leland fue a asomarse que fue lo que pasaba, solo vio a los demás enfermeros llevando a Phil con una mano apretando la herida que segundos antes le había hecho yo.

-Que "doctora" tan loca, tranquilo Phil, te llevaremos a que te curen viejo

Decía uno de los enfermeros.

-¡Harley pero que paso aquí!

-Lo siento, doctora Leland, yo les dije que no debían interferir con mi trabajo, solo entro a atacar a mi paciente, yo iba muy bien con la sesión.

Tome el cuaderno y se lo di, ella lo tomo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué ese enfermero iba herido? ¿Acaso Joker le hizo algo?

-¿Y yo que iba a hacer? Estoy más que incapacitado, aquí la victima fui yo.

-Es cierto, Phil entro y uso el Táser en Joker, y el no había hecho nada, ya te lo dije, yo iba muy bien, puedes verlo tu misma ahí en el cuaderno.

-Espero que no te metas en problemas Harley, me llevare esto.

Leland se fue, y cerró la puerta, yo me senté en una silla, al lado de Joker, el me veía y podría jurar que de su cabello salía humo, vi las manchas de sangre. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y sin saber lo que hacía, recargue mi cabeza en el hombro del payaso. El no hizo nada ni dijo nada.

Y luego, como si algo aflorara en mi, comencé a reír, fue una risa casi inaudible solo él se dio cuenta, y ambos reímos ¿De qué? No lo sé… solo sentí unas ganas inmensas de reír.

-Eres buena Harley Quinn… _Muy buena._

* * *

**NOTA: ¿Acaso Harley se llevara una sanción por agredir a Phil? ¿El molesto enfermero dejara de hacerse ilusiones con Harley? ¿Joker que pensara de Phil? ¿Porque me hago tantas preguntas? huummm... Bueno, Aquí en mi Fic, Phil tiene un propósito, nunca pensé en crear un personaje que al final me terminara cayendo mal. Supongo que a cualquiera le pasa, pero si, Phil es algo indispensable. Esperen el siguiente capitulo... Gracias por los reviews, perdón si no los contesto, pero si los leo y siento muy bonito :3 Cuídense y que pasen unas geniales fiestas navideñas en compañía de sus familiares y amigos. **


	11. El peligro & un amor no correspondido

**NOTA: Lamento mucho la tardanza, mi Laptop esta fallando mucho :/ Pero las buenas noticias son, que pronto tendré una MacBook y me hará mas fáciles las cosas. ENJOY.**

* * *

****Capitulo 11

El peligro & un amor no correspondido

**Ese amor que nace súbitamente y sin explicación alguna, es el más difícil de extinguir**

-Señorita Quinzel… El director Arkham la llama.

Me dijo un guardia, quien a decir verdad se notaba molesto. Yo acababa de llegar a mi oficina, y tenía las sesiones con Joker tres veces a la semana, había acordado esto debido a que Batman y el comisionado me vigilaban por las cámaras, y yo odiaba que hicieran eso. Sabía que habían visto lo que paso con el enfermero Phil, y algo me decía que en la oficina del director estaría cualquiera de los mencionados.

-Si, Discúlpeme un momento, yo en un rato mas voy, estoy ocupada.

El guardia salió, y yo me quede acomodando unas carpetas. Cree en mi mente la posible discusión que se haría, y posibles respuestas.

Salí de la oficina y decidí pasar a saludar a mi paciente. Las celdas de la tercera planta estaban ocupadas por los criminales más despiadados, locos y enfermos de Gotham, o por lo menos así lo veían todos, yo por otra parte, veía en esas celdas personas Inteligentes, rápidas, talentosas.

Joker, estaba en medio de dos celdas vacías, siempre pensé que era por su carácter y por el miedo a que el pervirtiera otros pacientes. Por eso no tenía "vecinos", hasta ahora. Había escuchado esa mañana cuando llegue, que habían traído a un tal "Edward Nigma" y lo habían puesto a propósito en la celda vecina de Joker. Interesante.

En el pasillo solo se escuchaban mis tacones contra el piso, mi estomago cosquilleaba.

Camine hasta la celda del "nuevo" y me pare en frente del cristal reforzado, estaban las luces prendidas, pero no veía a nadie, la curiosidad me mataba, volteaba de un lado a otro por si venia algún guardia, no veía a nadie, cuando regrese la mirada al cristal ahí estaba un personaje extraño de cabello castaño claro y mirada retadora. Me asuste al verlo tan cerca a pesar de haber una protección entre nosotros. Di un paso hacia atrás y lleve mi mano a mi pecho.

-Qué curiosa es usted Doctora…

-Casi me das un susto, ¿Por qué te escondes?

-¿Esconderme? ¿Yo? ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-¿No son muchas preguntas?

-Aun no me las contesta…

-Lo siento, señor… ¿Nigma? Pero no tengo tiempo para preguntas, tal vez en otra ocasión.

El hombre me miro de mala manera, como si hubiera cometido la ofensa más grande en su contra. Yo le sonreí y camine, había una pared de por lo menos 2 metros entre cada celda, pero era más que nada para una pequeña privacidad de los pacientes. Camine y voltee hacia atrás, ya no estaba en el cristal.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya… Vaya…

Me dijo mi paciente consentido. Mientras se acercaba y ponía sus manos en el cristal. Yo me acerque y puse mis manos sobre las de el.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te gusta el peligro verdad?

-¿Escuchaste? –Lo dije casi en un susurro y acercándome a su cara –Tenía curiosidad.

-Oh… tenia curiosidad la doctora.

Yo aparte mis manos, di unos pasos hacia atrás y cruce mis brazos.

-¿Acaso esta celoso Mr. J? Bueno, Mañana tenemos sesión, mañana hablaremos de esto.

Seguí mi camino, dejándolo con la sonrisa de burla en su cara, El me había dado la confianza de ser su doctora y yo me sentía halagada.

Camine forzosamente hacia la oficina del Director, Aun no me decían nada y yo ya estaba enojada.

-Director, ¿Puedo entrar?

-Adelante.

Tal como lo había supuesto estaban Batman, el comisionado, un enfermero herido pero, curiosamente me sonreía y la doctora Leland.

-Vaya ¿Tenemos Fiesta?

-Señorita Quinzel, Puede decirnos que paso ayer…-Dijo con voz amable el comisionado.

-Pues vera, Yo les dije que podía hacer esto sin que interfirieran. Phil entro, agredió a mi paciente, Yo me asuste y lo golpee con un florero.

-Doctora Quinzel –Inicio el Murciélago –Joker es un psicópata que debe manejar con sumo cuidado. No hemos puesto cámaras solo por "espiar" como usted piensa. La Necesitamos por que él ha demostrado confianza en usted y nos puede ser de gran ayuda.

-Está bien, eso lo sé y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlos, solamente les pido de favor que no lo agredan…

-¿Blondie, porque lo defiendes tanto? Yo te perdono se que te asustaste y no fue intencional la agresión pero, Batman tiene razón. Es un Psicópata.

El enfermero no se rendía. Yo odiaba que le dijeran psicópata, Lo era, lo acepto pero me hervía la sangre escucharlos hablar de él como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. La doctora Leland me veía y el director solo escuchaba. Leland tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, yo cumplí con decirles lo que había en este cuadernillo –Avanzo hacia a mí y me lo dio –Harley está haciendo un buen trabajo, Yo paso a retirarme que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Señorita Quinzel, Déjenos cuidarla y hacer nuestro trabajo, esto fue un accidente, lo tomaremos así, solo tenga cuidado con Joker. No dudaría en matarla si eso lo beneficiara.

El comisionado lucia cansado y algo preocupado, Batman me asintió con la cabeza.

-Batman, Solamente quiero pedirte algo, si no es mucha molestia.

-Dime…

- si quieres que tenga enfermeros y guardias en las sesiones está bien, lo acepto, pero deberán obedecerme, no quiero que agredan ni a Joker ni a algún otro paciente que atienda. Y si yo no quiero que estén conmigo en las sesiones _**NO LO ESTARAN**_.

-¿Le gusta el peligro Quinzel? –Dijo el director riendo –Es usted una persona Fascinante.

Yo mire a Batman y le dirigí una mirada a Phil llena de odio. No iba a perdonarle su acción contra Joker, jamás.

-Está bien si eso desea, acepto que fue una exageración dado que tenemos cámaras.

Yo sonreí, y le tendí la mano.

-Hecho

-Hecho doctora.

El comisionado y Batman salieron, Yo también deje la oficina del director, me dirigía hacia la mía cuando note que alguien me seguía con pasos atontados.

-Phil, De verdad lo siento mucho pero ya basta… -Le decía mientras caminaba.

-Blondie entiéndeme, me gustas.

Yo hice un alto a mis pasos y voltee a verlo, acepto que la primera vez que nos vimos me sentí atraída por él, lo veía alto, fuerte, seguro… pero luego con sus palabras y acciones se encargo que yo terminara casi aborreciéndolo.

-Phil, tal vez yo no pueda corresponderte.

-¿Soy acaso muy poco para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme?

Esa era la pregunta _**¿Por qué? **_Algo me hacia decir que no, sabía que era, pero, no lo quería aceptar, no lo iba a aceptar.

-No lo sé… solo no estoy lista para iniciar una relación, estoy en el apogeo de mi vida, no quiero desviarme a otras cosas. Lo siento.

Me di la vuelta, pero el enfermero no se rendía, siguió caminando tras de mí, mala comparación… un perro vagabundo fiel al que le das un pan y te sigue al fin del mundo, pero, yo jamás le había ofrecido "pan" a ese hombre, a pesar de haberme gustado jamás había dado alas, y jamás se las daría. De nuevo en mi mente se formo la pregunta _**¿Por qué?**_ El fantasma de esa pregunta no dejaría de atormentarme hasta que la respondiera y la gritara a los cuatro vientos.

* * *

**NOTA: Gracias por leer mis locuras e.e Estoy leyendo otro fanfic en Ingles, que muy pronto traducire. Esperenlo. Gracias por esperarme. Besos. **


	12. Siempre fue Batman

**NOTA: ¡Hola! Aqui esta el capitulo 12, no me tarde nada, bueno estaba escuchando música y solo fue naciendo el capitulo espero les guste. Bueno a mi parecer se esta poniendo bueno. **

* * *

Capitulo 12

Siempre fue Batman

**En el amor siempre hay algo de locura, mas en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.**

-Buenos Días Mr. J ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Oh muy bien cariño… ¿Y Tu?

-Muy bien, gracias…

Comencé a apuntar en mi cuadernillo, ayer me había ido a mi casa con un mal sabor de boca por parte de Phil, no del comisionado ni Batman. Solo Phil. Y estando ahí, con mi _paciente _mas reafirmaba mis pensamientos ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Yo veía los ojos de ese hombre y juraba haberlo visto en otro lugar, mi corazón latía fuerte y sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña silla, al lado del sofá de terapia, donde él estaba acostado.

-¿Doc? Si me permite preguntar ¿Cómo le fue ayer?

-Oh, pues, Me sermonearon acerca de lo peligroso que eres y un enfermero enamorado me estreso el resto del día.

-¿Ese grandulón de nuevo? ¿No aprendió la lección?

-No, no es que yo quisiera hacer eso claro… solo me asuste por cómo te trato.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-Sí, bueno, Batman me dio el poder de tener guardias dentro de mi oficina en nuestras sesiones si quiero…

-Parece tener mucha confianza.

-Es necesario ¿No lo crees? Y bueno, tienes una camisa de fuerza, no creo que suceda algo malo.

-Eso es lo que cree.

Yo lo mire y sonreí, En mi escritorio estaba un periódico de hacia dos días, el encabezado tenía a Batman y venia la noticia sobre como capturo al acertijo, Edward Nigma. Yo lo tome por curiosidad no lo había visto ahí.

-Entonces este es el tal Edward Nigma…

-Nashton, Nigma, Acertijo… el muy estúpido cree ser más inteligente que Batman y que yo.

-Jah, bueno yo ni siquiera lo conocía. Aquí dice que Batman le dio una paliza.

-mmm… El está loco sabes…

-¿Quién? ¿Batman?

-No, Santa Claus… ¡CLARO QUE BATMAN! Lo he visto en sus ojos, es un deshonesto sobre todo por esa fría mascara… ¿Qué esconde? Bueno no hay mascaras para mí, no tengo nada que esconder. Yo más bien me rio de la absurda crueldad del mundo. Pero… Batman

Batman los tiene a todos engañados, les hace creer que puede marcar una diferencia, Que él puede hacer las cosas mejor, y lo gracioso de todo esto, es, que todos le creen.

Yo miraba atónita a Joker, realmente estaba molesto, o parecía estarlo. Apuntaba todo en mi cuaderno, y de vez en cuando me perdía en esos ojos verdes.

-¿Quién le cree? ¿La policía?

-La policía, los medios de comunicación, ¡todos! Cada saco de carne andante de este pozo llamado Gotham. Escucha cariño, Batman sabe que estamos en la misma casa de risas pero pasaremos a estar en la locura total ¿Por qué no lo admite? El está ahí arriba en su campanario riéndose de nosotros. El real miserable mentiroso esta libre corriendo por las calles mientras que yo estoy aquí.

-Es realmente molesto. Comprendo.

-Sí, si lo comprendes verdad... ya sabes él porque de las cosas que hago. Ya sabes que Gotham tiene un verdadero salvador y ese soy yo.

Me quede realmente asombrada, boquiabierta. A pesar de estar envuelto en esa incomoda camisa de fuerza, tenía una expresión de mero fastidio y de burla hacia Batman. Joker no era el problema, era Batman, _Siempre fue Batman_ y todos parecían creerle al murciélago. Yo acerque mi silla más al sofá.

-¿Qué pasa Cariño? ¿Por qué la mala cara?

-No, es solo que… me dejaste pensando.

-Es que tengo razón ¿No? Tú lo sabes, eres inteligente.

-Si pudiera tan solo desatarte esa camisa de fuerza, tú no deberías traerla.

Acerque mi mano al cinturón donde estaba atada la prenda, estaba justo en el pecho de Joker, si lograba zafarlo, el estaría mejor.

-No creo que sea una buena Idea…

-¿No te molesta?

-No, estoy acostumbrado, a esto, a que me electrocuten, incluso a que me golpeen. Traigo un pequeño golpe en mi mejilla izquierda, me lo hicieron hace una semana.

Sentí un vuelco en el estomago. Y lleve ambas manos a su rostro, moví su cara de un lado a otro y efectivamente, había un golpe. Sentí mucho coraje en mi interior, acaricie esa pequeña mancha violeta, y me acerque a besarla, Cuando quise reaccionar ya lo había hecho. Me aparte algo avergonzada. El no dijo nada.

-Se que te duele y lo siento mucho… no quise ofenderte o algo por el estilo.

-No, te equivocas, no me ofendes cariño, al contrario, A veces lo que más necesito es una caricia sincera, y más viniendo de ti. Ya te lo había dicho, me agradas.

Yo sonreí, y él me miro con ojos de confusión, Había escuchado cosas terribles, me habían querido meter en la cabeza una idea errónea, pero la realidad era otra, acepto que al principio me sentí miedo de el, pero también sentí una gran fascinación. Y eso pudo más.

-Cariño, ¿Por qué Usas Lentes?

-Miro algo borroso. La verdad tengo una cita con mi doctor, y pronto me dirán si necesito cirugía o solo vitaminas para la vista.

-Creo que te ves mejor sin ellos… me encantan tus ojos azules.

Si, ya que demonios iba a callar… no podía seguir negando esto. Arrebatada e inexplicablemente me había enamorado, pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho desde antes. Me quite los lentes, esos que casi toda mi vida habían estado conmigo, aun miraba un poco borroso pero podía distinguir.

-¿Así está mejor? Me siento tonta.

-Jah… nada de eso, te miras… preciosa.

* * *

**NOTA: Mi intención es, poner algo de los dos Joker's que mas he amado, Mark Hamill y Heath Ledger, por que uno es gracioso y cruel, y el otro es cruel y gracioso e.e bueno ya me entenderán... Tengo la idea de hacer esta historia ALGO LARGA en partes, para no hacer tan pesada la lectura. Pienso yo. Je je cuídense y que pasen un feliz año nuevo con su familia y seres queridos. Besos.**

**Facebook Page /JokerHarleyLOVE **

**Imagenes, frases, excusas de porque aun no subo capitulos... etc.. 3 **


	13. Posibilidades

**NOTA: ¡Holaa! Feliz año nuevo, espero se la hayan pasado muy bien con su familia y amigos, esta vez les traigo un capitulo algo... mmm... bueno, raro. Pero me gusto, No los entretengo, Lean y difruten.**

_**Posdata: ¡LEMON DETECTED! **_

* * *

Capitulo 13

Posibilidades...

_**Sólo dos legados duraderos podemos dejar a nuestros hijos: uno, raíces; otro, alas.**_

-No parece ser de los Psicópatas que se fijan en la apariencia… Solo míralo.

Me decía Madison, a quien no había visto y ahora se encontraba en mi apartamento cenando conmigo. Mientras lo hacíamos ella veía las carpetas y las fotos de mi paciente.

-Pues no lo sé, me hizo sentir… _bien_.

-¿Bien? A mí me daría miedo. Pero ten presente que eres su doctora, no debes ponerte a su nivel. Tuviste suerte de que Leland haya hablado por ti ayer, Arkham pudo haberte quitado los expedientes y botado a la calle por agredir a un enfermero. Más bien _AL ENFERMERO_.

-¿Por qué todos defienden a Phil? El agredió a mi paciente, yo no iba a dejar que lo hiriera, Vamos Madi, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si en el lugar de Joker estuviera algún paciente tuyo? Por ejemplo Yanira…

-Es algo muy diferente Harley, Yanira recibe tratamiento, pero no es igual que Joker, aparte tú también te encariñaste con ella.

Tal vez me había precipitado en mi comentario, pero ya que había sacado el tema de Yanira, decidí preguntar por ella.

-Oh bueno, ya no quiero hablar de _mi paciente_ hablemos de la tuya… ¿Cómo está La buena señora?

-Pues, ha mejorado, tengo la esperanza de que en un mes puedan dejarla libre y rehabilitada.

-¿De verdad? Qué alegría… es una señora muy buena

-Ha preguntado por ti, deberías visitarla mañana… antes de llegar con _tu hombre_

-¿Mi que, Perdón?

Madison rio y siguió comiendo, yo me quede con cara de tonta, solamente yo sabía de mis pensamientos y sentir hacia Joker, pero no quería aceptarlo, seguía en esa etapa de negación.

-Creo que si la visitare mañana Llegare más temprano.

-Harley, ¿Entonces no piensas corresponder al amor de Phil?

-No, ¿Por qué ese cambio de tema tan repentino?

-Es solo que, Phil es un buen tipo, y a pesar de que ya le cortaste las alas, el sigue aferrado. No me parece sano

-Pues enciérrenlo en el asilo, y denle tratamiento y electroshocks. Tal vez así cambie su mentalidad

-No es cuestión de mentalidad, si no de Corazón.

Yo la mire, éramos Psiquiatras hablando de temas del corazón… de sentimientos. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo no podía opinar de ninguna de las dos.

Recogí los platos, ya habíamos acabado de cenar, hablamos de todo, Madison era una buena compañera de trabajo y una gran amiga.

Ella se fue, tenía que llegar temprano a su casa, era soltera, sin preocupaciones más que ella misma. Sin embargo la mujer tenía intenciones de conocer a alguien y formar una familia feliz, yo por otro lado, recordando mi dura infancia, pensaba en mi trabajo, si iba a tener una familia era porque ya tenía una buena casa, y podía mantener a mis hijos, obvio que tendría un marido, trabajador, responsable, cariñoso… pero eso sería dentro de otros años… eso pensaba yo, la joven psiquiatría.

*Flash forward*

Me había quitado mi disfraz de Arlequín, me había dado un baño y me puse un camisón rosa muy tenue, fui y me acosté en la cama que compartíamos, El no estaba en _casa _(Porque era nuestro hogar, poco pero al mismo tiempo mucho) se había ido y me había dejado sola después de darle un buen merecido dolor de cabeza a Batman, Sus palabras habían sido claras "Vete, no regreses esto es un asunto entre él y yo". Había varios de sus hombres pero, no me daba confianza, eran altas horas de la noche. Un pensamiento se cruzo por mi cabeza, ya tenía un mes sin mi periodo, no había hecho ni dicho nada, tenía miedo. Me levante de la cama y busque entre mis cosas, encontré una pequeña caja, justo lo que buscaba.

Seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra, dos líneas verticales "positivo", una "negativo" ¿Por qué tenía una prueba de embarazo? En una de mis locuras la conseguí, no pensé que me fuera a ser útil porque yo tomaba las precauciones necesarias, pero, uno nunca sabe.

Deje la prueba en el lavamanos, y espere, algunos 10 minutos pasaron, me asuste por la tardanza y al fin, salió el resultado, una línea, en color rosa. No sabía si festejar o llorar, me lave la cara para disimular unas cuantas lágrimas, que salieron sin mi permiso y Salí con la prueba en la mano, Cual fue mi sorpresa que mi pastelito ya estaba en casa…

-¿Dónde estabas Harley?

-E-En el baño –Dije mientras ocultaba la prueba detrás de mí. Que tonto.

-¿Qué es eso? Déjame ver

-No, Emm… yo…

El se acerco a mí y me tomo del brazo agresivamente, quitándome la prueba, su mirada que al principio era de burla y satisfacción cambio a la de horror, jamás había visto esa expresión en ese rostro.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Lo sé, pero no estoy embarazada, e incluso si lo estuviera yo…

No me dejo terminar la frase cuando se aproximo a mi boca, besándome, mordiendo mi labio inferior, correspondí a ese beso, quien sabe cuánto podría durar.

Con una de sus manos me tomo del cabello, me arrastro y me lanzo hacia la cama, yo no sabía el por qué de sus repentinas acciones, solo me deje llevar, y lo deseaba tanto, mi Joker saco su navaja y corto uno de los tirantes de mi camisón dejando un leve corte, lo mismo hizo con el otro tirante. Termino por arrancarme la prenda dejándome desnuda, Se Paso la lengua por las comisuras de la boca y con sus manos abrió mis piernas, en el momento se agacho y lo único que pude hacer fue disfrutar de todas esas sensaciones que me propinaba con su lengua, con sus dedos, yo me arqueaba de placer y me mordía el labio inferior, Sentía como con sus dedos tocaba mi ser.

Duro unos minutos haciéndome agonizar de placer, subió a mi boca y me volvió a besar, lo hacía como si en cualquier momento me fuera a esfumar de sus garras, Empezó a soltar su pantalón mientras me besaba, ¿Qué era todo esto? Tan "fácil".

Se hizo hacia atrás y pude ver la excitación en el, de alguna forma me gustaba verlo con ese maquillaje corrido por el sudor masturbándose mientras me veía, levante mi brazo, y con mis dedos le hice la seña de que viniera, abrí mis piernas invitándolo y el sonrió al momento que se acerco a la orilla de la cama, y me arrastro por mis piernas, penetrándome en el momento, estaba tan excitada que su miembro resbalo haciéndome sentir cosquillas.

Comenzó a moverse en mí rítmicamente, y empecé a Gemir, me sentía en un sueño, muy sucio y húmedo sueño… Podía escucharlo a el suspirar y decir palabras sin sentido, hacia presión en mí y poco a poco iba aumentando el ritmo, yo gritaba su nombre mientras le pedía más, "tus deseos son Ordenes" pude escucharlo decir, el se hundió en mi cuello mientras rasguñaba mis glúteos, y me mordió, fue un dolor y un placer delicioso del cual no hacia diferencia, lo sentía venir, Joker, mi Joker dijo mi nombre mientras se venía, enrede mis dedos en su cabello mientras suspiraba y decía "Joker" casi en un susurro. Sentía como el liquido corría caliente dentro de mí, el se quedo acostado sobre mi unos instantes y luego salió, yo sentía como se contraía aun mi interior, Me miro por unos instantes y yo acaricie ese rostro que ahora estaba con una media sonrisa, Se levanto y termino por quitarse la ropa y se metió al baño, Yo sonreí y también lo seguí, no tenía intenciones de dejarlo solo…

Al día Siguiente, desperté desnuda en la cama y el al lado, vestido, listo "para el trabajo", Estaba esperándome, sereno, viendo su navaja.

-¿Por qué tenias una prueba de embarazo?

-No lo sé, pensé que me sería útil. ¿Por qué lo de anoche?

-Es lo normal ¿no?

-Lo normal para los demás no lo es para nosotros… -Le dije sonriendo

-Tienes razón Pastelito, Quiero cumplir tu deseo de tener un**_ J.J_**

Me dijo Sonriendo, aunque no pude notar si lo decía jugando o seriamente, mire al vacio, anoche, si tan solo hubiera sido positivo el resultado…

-No, estamos muy bien así… no podríamos… NO.

-¿Segura? Imagínalo, un sucesor digno… Harley, algún día seremos viejos y tendremos que heredar _mi_ Legado

-_Tú legado…_

El soltó una carcajada, y salió del cuarto.

Me levante de golpe y me vestí, era muy temprano, tenía hambre, sabía que el también, como si fuéramos una pareja feliz de casados, me apresure a hacer un desayuno.

Nos fuimos de nuestra guarida, nuestro hogar, yo iba metida en mis pensamientos, _"Hijos" y "familia" _Y aunque mi amorcito, hubiera bromeado al respecto, sabia, que en lo profundo de su ser y sus pensamientos, él pensaba, y podría decir que soñaba con esa posibilidad… Remota posibilidad.

* * *

**NOTA: Si, raro capitulo lo se, pero, gracias por leerlo :) Es para mi un desahogo mas que nada el escribir. Gracias por los reviews y las sugerencias y comentarios en FACEBOOK (/JokerHarleyLOVE). Hare a mi Joker un poco mas a la Heath Ledger, por pedido. Si no les gusta lo volvemos a cambiar xD. Este cap me gusto en parte por que en algun momento, mas bien algunos muchos momentos, Harls y Joker pensaban en tener Hijos, asi que esta es una de muchas situaciones de esas. Dejen review, comentario en facebook, sugerencia, duda, queja, etc... Los quiero mucho mucho! un besootee!**


	14. Temor

**NOTA: Hey, ¿Que dijeron? ¿Ya murió Haha, perdón por las mini vacaciones que me tome. Estuve algo corta de inspiración y reflexionando sobre el numero de capítulos de esta historia. Lo dije en facebook, Estaba en posición fetal y con la mirada ida. Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo 14, con algo de Eddy Nashton, que por cierto adoro a The Riddler, y siempre he querido leer fanfics y que el este involucrado. **

* * *

Capitulo 14

TEMOR

**No hace falta conocer el peligro para tener miedo; de hecho, los peligros desconocidos son los que inspiran más temor.**

-Señora Yanira, Buenos Días…

-La doctora Rubia… ¡Harleen! Hola, cuánto tiempo.

-Hola Yanira, ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, muchacha, gracias por venir a visitarme.

-Mire le traje este Obsequio, Supe que pronto la darán de alta del hospital y quiero que tenga un recuerdo, no del asilo, si no de mi.

Ella tomo la pequeña caja la cual contenía un brazalete, y me miro, yo acerque una silla y me senté delante de ella, Ella se miraba feliz.

-¿Algo nuevo que hayas hecho en estos días? –Me dijo curiosa la señora.

-¿Nuevo? Ah ya veo, las noticias corren…

-Como le va con… _El_, dicen que da miedo… que tiene la mirada tan perturbada que te hace temblar…

-¿De verdad? Yo lo encuentro, Incomprendido solamente…

-Muchacha, por favor, cuídate mucho, Cada uno forja su destino, y tú con tus acciones vas haciendo el tuyo.

Yo la mire atentamente, platicamos algunos 15 minutos, sobre lo que ella quería después de salir del asilo, sobre mí y mi "peligroso" paciente, sobre Phil… Sin embargo, yo tenía un compromiso, no podía quedarme más tiempo.

-Señora Yanira… Yo…

-lo sé, se te hace tarde, ve Hija, me dio mucho gusto que me hayas visitado.

Nos despedimos y le di un fuerte abrazo, ella me volvió a sonreír y Salí de su pequeño cuarto.

Después hablaría con Madison, para poder estar con ella cuando saliera al fin de Arkham.

Camine y tome el elevador, hizo una parada en la segunda planta y para mi sorpresa, entro Phil con el paciente vecino de Joker, Edward Nigma.

-Buen día Blondie… Perdón, Dra. Quinzel.

-Buen día, Enfermero…

-Vaya, ahora soy "el enfermero"

-Phil no quiero pelear. Es muy temprano y tengo sesión con el Señor J.

El elevador subía lentamente a la 3 planta, y Phil empezaba a irritarme.

-Está bien, perdón que te moleste. Por cierto, ¿Me darás indicaciones para tu sesión de hoy?

El elevador Paro y salimos los tres, Phil llevaba a Nigma con una cadena sujetada a las esposas de sus manos, Iba muy serio y con mirada de fastidio.

-Sí, bueno, no lo quiero con camisa de fuerza, me es para mí imposible hablar con él así.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, y por favor, quiero fuera a los guardias y a ti, cerca de la puerta pero afuera.

El asintió. Apenas llegábamos al pasillo donde estaban las celdas, Y Edward Nigma sufrió un pequeño tropezón. Phil ni siquiera volteo a verlo, Yo voltee y me acerque, no le había puesto mucha atención al principio pero al verlo de cerca pude notar que estaba hecho sopa, su cabello lucia descuidado y grasoso, y estaba remojado, tenía unas feas ojeras, y los ojos muy rojos.

-¡Phil espera! este hombre está muy mal

-¿Ah sí? Que no te engañe… Vamos fenómeno, camina.

-Esto es una ofensa, Que alguien con un coeficiente intelectual inferior al mío me trate así…

El hombre de cabello castaño hablo con un tono de coraje, mientras Phil lo veía por debajo del hombro. Y yo, era como si no estuviera ahí, como si no existiera. Al fin Nigma camino y se emparejo a lado de Phil, yo iba detrás de ellos, pensando que había pasado con ese hombre, si la última vez que lo vi, estaba sano y con excelente apariencia. En mi cabeza palabras de Joker daban vueltas, ellos no eran los Monstruos, los enfermos, más bien, el Asilo estaba mal, los más enfermos eran los doctores, enfermeros y guardias. Lo peor del asunto era, que la mayoría de los pacientes eran traídos por el peor loco de la historia. Batman.

Me detuve frente a la celda de mi paciente, quien estaba en una mesa cortando un mazo de Naipes, lo mire fijamente y por primera vez puse atención al hilo de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba, si es que eso era posible. Se asomaban conversaciones poco decorosas, y películas mentales poco creíbles. Tal vez estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que lo tenía pegado al vidrio, mirándome como si yo fuera la enferma.

-Hola Doc. ¿Qué tanto ve?

-Que… ah… nada, Buenos días Señor J.

-Buenos días cariño… ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a tus saludos tan educados.

-Yo pienso que usted no es tan malo como todos dicen.

El me sonrió de una forma algo rara, Yo me avergoncé un poco. Phil salió de la celda de Nigma y yo saque la tarjeta que abría la celda de Joker. Como había pedido, Phil no le puso camisa de fuerza, solo unas esposas, por un momento tuve miedo, pensé que atacaría a Phil o algo así. Para mi sorpresa, no paso nada. Caminamos y voltee a ver la celda de Edward Nigma, Lucia oscura y fría, en la camilla solo se podía percibir un bulto acostado y tembloroso.

Flash Forward

Llegue corriendo, no sabía a dónde más huir. Mis lágrimas de terror y miedo me cegaban y entonces choque con una pared, o eso parecía.

-Oh, mira lo que me he encontrado…

Eddy estaba fuera de su "casa". Voltee hacia arriba y me aparte de él tallando con fuerza mi cara.

-¿Ahora de quien huyes pequeña arlequín?

-Yo… no estoy huyendo. Eso es de cobardes.

Si, estaba huyendo, y él sabía que huía de Joker, Le dedique una mirada sincera. No esperaba nada de él, pero si no me decía nada en el instante, yo tenía que seguir corriendo, podía perder la vida en cualquier momento.

-Entra Harley, Puedes quedarte aquí por mientras.

Suspiro y me sonrió.

-¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Eddy!

Sin pensarlo lo abrace, fue un abrazo al raro al principio, pude sentir claramente como se incomodo y luego me abrazo también. No duro más de 20 segundos

-No es nada, entra…

-Vaya, nunca había entrado a tu casa, es bonita… Que lindos cuadros… en casa tenemos unos, pero, a Mr. J le gusta pintarles sonrisas. Es gracioso y al mismo tiempo molesto.

-Mmm, si lo imagino. Bueno Cuéntame los detalles sobre tu pelea con el payaso.

Eddy dejo su sombrero en una mesa y cruzo los brazos.

-¿Es necesario? Bueno… mmm… Era un día normal, hasta hace una hora. Yo entre a nuestra habitación en un momento equivocado. El me golpeo y yo grite, y lo insulte, entonces él empezó a buscar su revólver. Me asuste y Salí corriendo, Creo que salió detrás de mí, no voltee hacia atrás.

-Interesante Harl, ¿Volverás con él?

-No lo sé, Tal vez, Tal vez no.

-¿Tal vez no? ¡No debes volver con él! ¡_El no te ama_! Mira como te dejo.

Yo me sorprendí, dijo cada palabra con enojo, y mis lágrimas empezaron a correr de nuevo.

-Perdóname, no quise gritarte. Pero es cierto lo que digo… ¿O no? Debes hacer algo de tu vida Harleen Quinzel.

-Es cierto, tienes razón.

-Demonios, Ven dame un abrazo, maldita enferma. –Eddy me acerco a él y me abrazo, yo también lo abrace, más que nada porque lo necesitaba. –Cuentas conmigo Harley.

-Gracias Eddy…

Entonces, alguien toco la puerta. Y lo hizo tan fuerte que me asuste y sujete más a Eddy.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?

El se acerco a la puerta, y yo lo detuve.

-No Eddy, no vayas… Puede ser Mr. J.

-¡Jah!, A mi no me da miedo ese Payaso. ¡Quien es!

-Edward, Soy yo… Abre. Sé que aquí esta Harley.

-Oh, no… es Pamela. Mr. J pudo haberla amenazado.

-No te preocupes… Solucionaremos esto…

Fin Flash forward.

* * *

**NOTA FINAL: Ya se, los hice esperar tanto para un pequeño capitulo, Doy asco. Bueno no, es solo que como ya habia dicho, tengo otros 3 capitulos a la mitad, solo debo terminarlos y listo. Gracias por la paciencia, y Gracias a unas chicas en facebook que han seguido la historia y han hecho comentarios y sugerencias, es un honor. **

**/JokerHarleyLOVE**

**Esta pendiente una traduccion de un fanfic. Que es obligatorio que la haga, Yo sola me impongo cosas e.e Bueno de nuevo gracias... ¡un besote!**


	15. Sesion con Harley Quinn

**NOTA: Espero no haber perdido el Hilo, espero no decepcionarlos. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando mas a la union de estos dos amantes Psycopatas. El capitulo de hoy es corto, pero algo revelador, el siguiente sera una sorpresa, A lo mejor ha pasado mucho tiempo o poco. Harley aceptara de una forma inusual sus sentimientos hacia el principe payaso del crimen. Mientras tanto, Capitulo 15 de DONCELLA DE LAS TRAVESURAS... **

* * *

Capitulo 15

Sesion con Harley Quinn

**No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; **

**en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente.**

-¿No te sientes mejor sin esa Camisa? Digo, yo me volvería loca si la usara.

-mmm… su concepto de locura no es el mismo que el mío. Pero Da igual si estoy con estas esposas, o con la camisa.

-Ya veo, mmm… hoy quisiera hablar de tus relaciones pasadas, familia, pareja, amigos…

-¿Cómo que quisiera saber doc?

-mmm… ¿Cómo era la relación con tus padres? ¿Aun viven?

-Haha, no ellos murieron hace mucho… muchísimo tiempo. Mi madre era una mujer ejemplar, muy religiosa, ella Iba todos los domingos a la iglesia. Pero nunca me dejo salir de la casa a jugar con mis amiguitos… Mi padre, era un hombre rudo, chapado a la antigua, siempre quiso enseñarme a trabajar y a ser un hombre de bien, aunque creo que sus métodos no siempre fueron los mejores…

-¿lo golpeaba?

-Era mi padre, tenía que hacerlo. Un día le pedí que me llevara al circo, No pensé que fuera a hacerlo, me sorprendí cuando llego feliz del trabajo, y me dijo "Hijo, vamos a divertirnos al circo"

-Vaya… Debió pasarla muy bien. ¿Qué ocupación tenía su padre?

-Mi padre, El era Policía… y Si la pasamos muy bien, lo recuerdo. Todo era risas con los payasos, las bromas entre ellos y los chistes. Pero no todo fue risas, yo le dije a mi padre que quería unirme al circo y el muy desgraciado me dio una paliza.

-Qué tristeza…

-Lo sé cariño, pero así es, mi padre nunca comprendió lo que quería, mi madre tampoco. Ellos Vivian una vida de mentiras yo ya Salí de eso, y jamás volveré, Esto es lo que soy ahora y no me arrepiento de nada.

El hombre se notaba feliz, o eso decía su enorme sonrisa al decir _"esto es lo que soy ahora y no me arrepiento de nada"_ Yo lo mire curiosa, No sabía si me estaba diciendo la verdad, ya que la historia sobre su vida cambiaba cada 30 minutos. Me recargue sobre la silla, y lo observe, volvió a pasar lo mismo, me quede hundida en mis pensamientos mientras veía su cara, sus cicatrices, sus ojos, su cuerpo en si… no era un hombre desagradable a la vista. El me sonrió y yo también, pero en forma vergonzosa.

-Puede decirme que le paso en sus manos…

-¿Por qué?

-Sus moretones, son recientes.

-Pues, ya usted Ve, Doc, Aquí los pacientes a veces somos el saco de arena de los enfermeros, Bueno, y pegan más duro si usted se defiende

Fruncí el seño observando esos moretones, y recordando a Edward Nigma. Empecé a sentir coraje, me daban ganas de liberarlos, ellos no merecían ese trato, no merecían ser golpeados ni maltratados. Sentía ganas de Proteger a hombre que estaba delante de mí.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué paso con sus padres? ¿Cómo murieron? Si me permite preguntar.

-No lo sé, le repito, Salí de esa casa y jamás los volví a ver.

-Bueno, le puedo asegurar que sus padres querían lo mejor para usted.

-Como no… ¿Y tus padres Cariño? Si me permites preguntar…

-¿mis padres? No fueron los mejores pero me dieron la vida… Mi padre se largo de la casa con alguna mujer y mi madre se quedo sola criándome.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

El hombre me preguntaba curioso, ahora yo era la interrogada… Bueno teníamos buen tiempo para hablar. El se levanto y me hizo un ademan con las manos de que ahora yo me recostara en el Diván. Yo sonreí, No veía nada de malo, al contrario pensaba que así podría ganarme más su confianza. Me recosté en el diván y comencé mi pequeña historia.

-Bien, Pues, cuando entre a escuela mi padre me pagaba mis estudios, hasta quinto grado cuando se fue con otra mujer. No lo culpo, siempre peleaba con mi madre, una vez llegaron a decir que la culpable de todos sus problemas era yo. Mi madre realmente amaba a su hombre, por encima de mi lo hacía, y cuando él se fue su mundo se vino abajo. Y bueno, yo siendo una niña no supe como portarme o que hacer ante esto, así que me volquee por completo en la escuela, mi padre siguió pagando hasta que Salí de la primaria y pase a secundaria. A partir de ahí todo se fue en deudas y prestamos… mi madre solo me tenía en la escuela para tener el día libre de mi.

-mmm… Interesante. ¿Podría anotarlo en esa pequeña libreta Tuya?

-Ha ha, Puede hacer un pequeño apartado y poner como título "Sesiones con la doctora Loca"

Los dos reímos, el hizo una mueca, algo tierna parecida a una sonrisa. Sin embargo si ahora íbamos a volcar los papeles, el debía escribir con comodidad. Saque de mi bata una llave, la había conseguido "por arte de magia" Y se la mostré.

-¿Mr. J? ¿Puedo tener la confianza para quitarle las esposas?

-Oh… Claro que si cariño. Sera nuestro secreto.

Puso sus manos delante de mí y esbozo una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Yo introduje la llave dentro de la cerradura y se escucho un ruido al abrir las esposas. Las tome y las deje en el suelo mientras el sobaba sus muñecas, Yo por instinto acerque mis manos e hice un masaje reemplazando sus manos, hubiera querido ver la expresión de su rostro, mi vergüenza no dejo que subiera la cara.

-Bien, Sigamos… -Dijo el separando delicada mente mis manos. –sígueme contando acerca de tu vida.

-Bien, yo en la secundaria comencé a hacer trabajos sencillos y de medio tiempo para ganar dinero, y poder comer. Mi madre tenía relaciones efímeras con hombre que la trataban peor que a un trapo usado. Yo con dolor veía esas cosas. Sin embargo en la preparatoria, cuando la naturaleza hace lo suyo, comencé a tomar clases de Gimnasia y a obtener Becas que me ayudarían en la universidad, entre a trabajar en un pequeño restaurante y deje de ver a mi madre y rente un pequeño apartamento, Seguí con La gimnasia en la universidad y gracias a mis calificaciones obtuve becas, Aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, Me sucedió algo muy extraño…

-¿Qué paso?

-Pues, un día llegue a la universidad a pagar mi colegiatura y, me dijeron que ya tenía todo el curso y el doctorado Pagado. Nunca supe quien fue tan amable conmigo. Pero todos los días le agradezco…

Joker paro de escribir en la libreta y soltó una carcajada que hizo que me ensordeciera. Yo me pare del diván de un salto y el comenzó a reír mas histéricamente.

-Mr. J…

Entonces entro Phil, Nervioso y me vio a mí de pie observando a mi querido paciente.

-¿Le quitaste las esposas?

-Sí, Bueno se está portando muy bien. A excepción de este momento, no recuerdo haberle contado algún chiste.

-Termino la sesión Blondie, me llevare a este Loco. Por favor, antes de hacer una cosa como esta, avísame.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada, Pero tú no vuelvas a tocarlo, si es que me entiendes. Ya te lo dije Phil, Puedo hacer que pierdas tu trabajo.

El grandulón suspiro y le puso las esposas a Joker quien trataba de aguantar las histéricas risas. Lo tomo por los hombros y salieron de la oficina. Yo me preguntaba que había pasado, o que había dicho para que él se pusiera así.

Suspire y tome la libreta.

"_Sesión con Harley Quinn"_

"_Mujer joven y bonita, que ha sufrido mucho y necesita una buena terapia a base de risa" _

"_Estoy dispuesto a hacerla sonreír si usted me lo permite"_

"_escuela pagada por sus padres hasta la preparatoria" _

"_muy flexible… me gusta esto" _

"_Batman" _

"_Un extraño pago su universidad… ¿Extraño?" _

Estaba riendo con lo que había escrito, hasta que leí lo último, ya que fue lo último que escribió hasta su ataque de risa. Empecé a sentir como mi corazón latía fuertemente, y de repente todo cobro sentido… O eso creí.

* * *

**NOTA: Diculpen mi demora, estoy en busca de trabajo por exigencia de mi padre, asi que todo el dia estoy en la calle. Pero aqui me tendran tarde pero segura, Este capitulo es algo especial, en el siguiente habra algo mas de drama y no sera tan corto. Gracias por los reviews y comentarios en facebook. Los quiero mucho. Gracias por seguir la historia**


	16. Confusion y Tragedias I

**NOTA: Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo nuevo salido de mi mente, No me base totalmente en el comic para escribir sobre el origen de harley, se que si hubieran hecho en la trilogia de Batman a una Harley Quinn, seria muy diferente a la que ya conocemos. De cualquier modo, he pensado mucho y aunque trate de darles gusto, jamas lo hare u.u lo siento. Gracias por los buenos comentarios en facebook y aqui. **

* * *

Capitulo 16

Confusion y Tragedias I

_**YO SOY COMO LA TEORÍA DEL CAOS, NO HAY PLANES, TODO ES IMPROVISADO, NADIE PUEDE PREDECIR ALGO QUE OCURRE ESPONTANEAMENTE.**_

Estaba en mi apartamento, la noche era fresca. Tenía abierta mi ventana y estaba organizando el pequeño cuarto donde dormía. Había buena música en la radio. Tenía unos Shorts pequeños y una blusa ligera, tenía en la estufa una tetera con agua para un té. En fin que podía pasar…

Le di la espalda unos minutos a la ventana y cuando voltee un encapuchado enorme estaba adentro del apartamento, me asuste y el yacía parado, inquebrantable.

-¿No sabía que el caballero de la noche fuera tan mal educado?

-Lo siento, Doctora Quinzel vengo a hablar con usted.

Me puse una bata de dormir, y acerque unas sillas.

-Si gustas sentarte…

El encapuchado se quedo parado y serio.

-Como quieras, ¿Qué pasa?

-Hemos estado al pendiente de sus sesiones con Joker, debo decir que me impresiona la naturalidad con la hablan, sin embargo la he visto a usted. Tenga mucho cuidado, está tratando con uno de los más peligrosos criminales de Gotham.

-¿A qué se refiere? Es mi paciente, debo hablarle con confianza.

-Y protegerlo de todo y todos…

-Claro que sí. Ese hombre tiene un gran problema… yo debo ayudarlo y cuidarlo.

-¿Siente algo por él?

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabe lo que es el síndrome de Hibristofilia?

Me quede un momento pensando… ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo ese hombre?

-Por favor, SOY UNA PSICOLOGA, Solo hago mi trabajo. Déjeme en paz, yo le daré mis reportes a James Gordon

-No es mi intención ofenderla, solo quiero saber si está segura.

-Muy segura B-man –Me levante y me dirigí a la estufa –Yo sugiero que me deje hacer mi trabajo a mi manera, siempre vivimos peleando por eso.

Cuando me di la vuelta, se había ido, Suspire… seguí haciendo mi te y continúe recogiendo mi departamento.

Al día siguiente, me desperté tarde, así que solo me dio tiempo de darme una ducha rápida y ponerme una blusa roja y una falda negra, puse una diadema roja en mi cabello suelo y me fui.

Este día, tendría sesión con mi paciente. Ahora todos los días nos veríamos y con 2 horas de sesión, no había comunicado esto con el Dr. Arkham, pero lo haría en su momento.

Iba en mi auto con dirección a Arkham, cuando pase por una tienda de disfraces y bromas, tenía dos días de haber sido inaugurada, decidí pararme, sentí la necesidad. Estacione mi auto y entre… había muchas cosas, maquillaje, disfraces, bromas, me quede fascinada, yo nunca me había sentido atraída hasta ahora.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

Me saco de mis pensamientos un hombre extraño… digno dueño del local.

-Bueno… yo…

-¿Buscaba algo en especial?

Sonreí, y recordé el apodo que tanto amaba mi paciente.

-Busco un disfraz de Arlequín…

-Oh, permítame buscar uno de su talla… en lo que lo busco puede seguir viendo cosas que le interesen señorita.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

El hombre se fue en busca del traje, y yo no pude borrar la sonrisa de la cara, Seguí husmeando en la tienda, y encontré muchas de las cosas que de seguro le encantarían a Joker, ¿Estaba pensando por él? Tome Varias de las artimañas y las deje en el mostrador para que me las pudiera cobrar, el hombrecillo regreso con el traje y lo puso sobre el mostrador.

-Es un traje de dos piezas estoy seguro que le quedara y no se arrepentirá de haberlo comprado, si gusta puede agregar el antifaz y el maquillaje.

-Está bien agréguelos, y cóbreme esto también.

-¿Segura que quiere llevar estas bombas de gas? Le advierto que son muy potentes y solo se utilizan para bromas pesadas y en un lugar público, el humo se encierra y puede ocasionar malestares.

-¿De verdad? Bueno dudo que las use pero me gustaría tenerlas, tal vez vaya a alguna fiesta…

-No se ve que sea el tipo de joven que hace esas cosas…

-Sí, todos me lo dicen.

Pague y Salí, ¿Qué haría con todo esto? ¿Qué importa? Ya estaba pagado. Me apresure en mi auto hasta llegar a Arkham. Deje la bolsa y me fui al tercer piso, mi oficina y su celda.

Iba caminando y mis tacones sonaban en el piso, de una de las celdas salieron dos grandulones, Phil y su compañero.

-Buenos días Blondie…

-Harley…

-Blondie.

-Bueno, te presento a mi compañero y amigo… Mike.

-Mucho gusto. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Si mucho gusto, Doctora Quinzel, Usted es la doctora del payaso… bueno mis respetos.

-Sí, aja, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Discúlpeme, bueno estábamos controlando a la chica de las plantas…

Me contestaba algo nervioso el grandulón rubio de ojos verdes. ¿Chica de las plantas? ¿Acaso era la ex doctora Pamela Isley?

-Oh vaya, es Pamela cierto.

-Si, Blondie… pero ya tienes paciente… y ella no es muy amigable.

- me hubiera encantado conocerla… Bien pues, hoy tendré sesión con Joker, ¿Me harías el favor de llevarlo a mi oficina?

-Emm, sí, Hay un problema…

-¿Problema?

Los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente, y en ese momento me sentí la persona más pequeña del mundo.

-Vera, Doctora Quinzel… Anoche escapo su paciente.

-¿Qué? ¿Y así me lo dicen?

-Lo siento Blondie, pensé que ya sabias, los noticieros de Gotham están inundados de noticias…

Yo me quede en shock, sin saber que hacer o decir… ¿Por qué había escapado? ¿Tendría algo que ver lo que paso ayer?

-Blondie… Hey –Phil me toco el hombro esperando a que aterrizara, lo mire con ojos confusos –Deberías ir a casa, Nadie te atenderá hoy, Leland y Arkham están muy ocupados.

Asentí y me fui caminando, casi arrastrando los pies a mi oficina, debía sacar la libreta y unos papeles, quería llorar, sentía como si me hubiera arrancado una parte de mí.

Pase por su celda y vi todo en orden, su cama con las sabanas tendidas, todo el pequeño cuarto acomodado.

-Adivine esta, doctora… ¿Quién se autoproclama el agente del caos?

Dirigí mi mirada a la otra celda, Edward Nigma estaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tu sabes donde esta?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo? ¿No te tenía toda la confianza del mundo?

Y de nuevo me sentí herida, ignore al hombre de la celda, descuidado, sucio, sin afeitar. Camine a mi oficina, entre y me desplome en el diván, pensando y con el coraje atrapado en mi garganta ¿No íbamos bien? ¿Qué clase de doctora deja ir a su paciente? Puse mis manos en la cara, tal vez yo era la culpable.

Algo llamo mi atención, levante mi cabeza y limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro, en el escritorio había una nota en un papel blanco brilloso.

_Gracias por las sesiones Doc. Es usted una excelente psiquiatra… _

_Nos veremos pronto. _

_-J_

-¿Dónde está Mr. J?

-¿Entonces ni usted sabe?

Una figura salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Por qué todos creen eso? Yo no sé nada.

-¿Entonces por que tiene tantas atenciones con usted?

-Para mí esto no es "atención".

-¿Podemos contar con usted en cuanto a la nueva captura de Joker?

-Supongo que sí, aunque todo lo que yo sé, lo saben ustedes también.

La figura oscura apenas iba a desaparecer…

-Batman –Lo detuve- Por favor… no le hagas daño.

Levante la cabeza y ya se había ido, pero supe que me había escuchado. Me levante y tome mi cuadernillo junto con la nota y me fui a mi apartamento, Pase por las celdas viendo a cada uno de los "pacientes" como había dicho antes, dignas mentes prodigiosas que no encontraban su lugar en Gotham y en el mundo.

* * *

**NOTA: El siguiente capitulo se llama igual, es la segunda parte y ya llevo la mitad. Espero les agrade. Estoy haciendo la traduccion de unos fanfics, bueno, ya les habian hecho traduccion, es una secuela de 3 partes y solo tradujeron la primera y menos de la mitad de la segunda historia, no se como puedo hacerle, si copiarlas (dando los creditos obvio) y subirlas aqui, o a mi facebook page. Les aseguro que cuando la lean se van a enamorar. **


End file.
